


A Dream Revived

by danifirstofhername



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Multi, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danifirstofhername/pseuds/danifirstofhername
Summary: Aslaug and baby Ivar dies in childbirth leaving Ragnar a widow with 3 young boys. As King Horik plans to attack Kattegat, Ragnar asks Lagertha to stay and help him fight but will she stay once the fight is over?In this story, Gyda survives but leaves with Lagertha when Aslaug shows up to Kattegat pregnant. She is fiercely loyal to her mother like Bjorn but loves her father just as deeply.





	1. .beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote these stories adding Gyda into them and decided to skip around to the stories that lead to Aslaug giving birth to Ivar. If you haven't read the description, please do! Thanks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lagertha, Gyda, and Bjorn come to Ragnar's aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** update as of April 2020. **
> 
> I have made changes to this chapter. I fixed errors and even rewrote some scenes! Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for all the support!

THE BARRIER OF NEWS

"Jarl Borg has invaded his lands while Ragnar has been way," Bjorn tells his mother in private. "He killed all who resisted. Rollo, Princess Aslaug, Siggy, Princess Aslaug's children, they've all fled Kattegat."

"I cannot believe it," Lagertha whispers. "What are the Gods thinking?"

"Ragnar will come back. He will come back to fight for his lands, and we must help him."

"We can't," she said, shocking Bjorn.

"But you used to --," she cut him off.

"It's not Earl Sigvard's quarrel. Why should he fight to restore Ragnar's lands?" Because she loved Ragnar and they were once her lands too.

"You could ask him!" Bjorn cried.

"Bjorn, you sound like a child. You heard mother," Gyda, his older sister, scolded. Always loyal to her mother.

"This is our father we're talking about!"

Lagertha remained silent, which angered Bjorn further. She watched her son storm out of the house like a young boy. She bowed her head with frustration as well.

"Mother," Gyda said, placing her small hand on her mother's shoulder. "Bjorn needs to understand that Earl Sigvard never puts himself in danger. I haven't seen him lift a sword in the four years of being here. The only thing he knows how to pick up is his cup to get him drunk."

"Yes," Lagertha agreed lightly, chuckling. "He's not a fighter like your father." She turned to face her daughter. "What do you think I should do?"

"What your heart tells you to."

*********

I AM NOT YOUR WHORE. I AM YOUR WIFE.

Lagertha waited for her husband to come to bed. She paced and played with her hair until he barged in, drunk. "You're still a handsome woman, Lagertha."

Lagertha hated the sight of Sigvard. She hated that he didn't respect her and that he only saw her for her looks or to warm his bed unlike, her ex-husband Ragnar. Ragnar saw her for more than her beauty; he saw her for her bravery and strength. He saw her for her wit and skills. Ragnar looked into her soul and pulled out the vulnerable parts that she had tucked away. He placed them gently inside his own heart until Ragnar became obsessed with his prophecy.

"There's something I want to talk to you about," Lagertha said.

"As long as it had nothing to do with Ragnar Lothbrok, then talk away," the Earl said, pinching her cheeks.

She grabbed his hand and pulled it from her face. "Of course it has to do with Ragnar.

"Then I'm not interested." The fake smile fell from her face as he called her to bed.

"No. Not until we have talked." Lagertha's voice was hard, all trails of seduction vanished.

"I told you, woman, I don't want to talk about your ex-husband." He started to undress sloppily. "He used to own your body, but now I own it. So, come to bed."

Anger filled her veins. No one owned her. Not even Ragnar. "It would be in your interest to intervene in this affair."

"How so?" Now Lagertha had caught his attention.

"Jarl Borg will bring his relations, his family, his people, from Gotaland, and place them on your doorstep!"

"On our doorstep, wife!" The smell of alcohol flooded her senses as he moved his face closer. Sigvard grabbed the neckline of her dress, sliding his dirty fingers across her collarbones and the swell of her breast.

Losing her patience, she grabbed her hands to stop him. "After Ragnar, you will be next, don't you understand?"

"Forget Ragnar!" He grabbed her dress and ripped it.

"Don't!" Lagertha yelled, standing up, trying to escape him.

"I am your husband!" Sigvard caught her and threw her on the bed, face first. He grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to him as she struggled. He pulled up her dress and tried to lay on top of her. Lagertha managed to use her weight to turn over. His body struggled on top of her as he pulled her dress up and his pants down.

Lagertha could feel how hard he was against her upper thigh. She lay still, making Sigvard think she had given in when he shifted his weight, she freed her leg and kneed him in the groin. He moaned in pain as she released herself from their bed. Sigvard reached for her, but Lagertha punched him.

Leaning over, she rested her knee on top of his groin and applied pressure. "Don't ever treat me like your whore! I am your wife! I am not your whore!" Lagertha shouted. "Do you understand?"

She heard the creaking of the floorboard and a shadow dash outside the door. Walking quickly to the door, Lagertha opened it to find her children, Bjorn, and Gyda with knives in their hands. Lagertha was shocked to see them, but not surprised. They hated their step-father and how violent he was towards their mother. "He's asleep. Go to bed."

"But he," Bjorn started to argue, but she quickly cut him off.

"I said, go to bed. Sigvard will not harm me." Lagertha looked at both of her children affectionately, before kissing them goodnight. "But thank you."

****************

I HEARD OF YOUR TROUBLES

A few days, Lagertha set off with her children and their small army to find Ragnar. "Someone told me where we might find him," Bjorn said. She could feel Bjorn's excitement to reunite with his father. In the four years, her children grew into young adults. Gyda, who was still so gentle and sweet, wanted to be like her shieldmaiden, and Bjorn favored Ragnar in combat and mannerism, but both remained extremely loyal to their mother.

For months, Lagertha felt guilty for not forcing her children to stay with their father. Though being a shieldmaiden brought her happiness, there was no better feeling than being a mother. "There!" Gyda pointed to a small stone house in the distance. Smoke escaped the short chimney, signifying that someone had taken residency there.

Lagertha dug her heels into her horse to pick up speed. As she quickly approached, she saw Ragnar waiting against the bottom of the hill for her. The sight of her ex-husband nearly knocked the breath out of her. Ragnar looked a little older, and his skin had darkened from his journies. His hair was long and braided, styled in a ponytail, but the one thing that didn't change was his piercing blue eyes.

She stopped her horse a couple of feet in front of Ragnar and watched him take her in. He stood with his thumbs tucked in his crow brigandine, taking in her presence. "It's been a long time."

"Hello, Ragnar," Lagertha said, hopping down from her horse. "I heard of your troubles. I have brought these warriors to help you." As she stepped closer, she could see Ragnar look past her and at her children behind her. Lagertha could hear the footsteps of her children, moving closer to their parents.

Ragnar stepped towards as Gyda and Bjorn stood either side of her. "And you are?" he asked Bjorn, who looked like the perfect mix of them.

"I'm your s--" Bjorn was cut off by Ragnar's massive hug. "Father!" Bjorn cried.

"I always knew in my heart that I would see you again, but I never guessed it would be in such circumstances."

"Who can guess the plans and ways of the Gods?" Bjorn said. "But now they have contrived to bring us back together, and I, for one, am glad for it."

Ragnar took in every word his son was saying. It had been so long since he had since his little boy who wasn't little anymore. Bjorn was taller than Ragnar. Looking into his son's face, he could see the likeness of both him and his ex-wife.

He felt his son up to see how strong he had become. Was he eating enough? Was he fighting enough? He couldn't contain the happiness he felt. As he released Bjorn, he turned towards the light in his life. "Gyda," he whispered.

"Hello, father," Gyda's voice was soft yet firm like her mother. Ragnar walked over to his daughter and looked into her beautiful face. The softness of her features, the childlike roundness of her face. Gyda was the spitting image of her mother. "It is wonderful to see you again."

"Come here, my daughter," Ragnar pulled her in and squeezed tightly. He could feel his tears sting his eyes. He laid her cheek on the top of her head, breathing in the sweetness of her. "You are a young woman."

"I am almost twenty now."

"And no, husband? Or children?" Ragnar asked.

"No one worthy has won my heart," Gyda responded, earning a proud smile from both her parents.

Ragnar looked from his children to their mother, who hadn't aged. Lagertha's beauty still knocked the breath out of him. "It seems your mother and I have produced children that is both strong and wise," he said, looking at Lagertha. "It's been far too long."

Ragnar wrapped his arm around Bjorn and began walking up the hill to the stone cottage. Gyda looked at her mother, who looked on with a warm smile. "It seems like father is excited to see you."


	2. an old love heals the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyda and Bjorn learn that their parents are back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** update as of April 2020. **
> 
> I have made changes to this chapter. I fixed errors and even rewrote some scenes! Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for all the support!

Gyda stood ankle-deep within the cold water that lapped the small sandy shore. She was sulking that Lagertha, her mother, had left her behind in Kattegat, while she went to Hedeby to prepare for the upcoming war.

"Gyda!" Bjorn's voice rang through the clear sky. "You're not still sulking, dear sister?"

"And if I were? It'd be none of your business," Gyda snapped, not turning her attention from the dark blue waters.

"It has been a couple of months. Mother will return soon."

"What do you want, young Björn?" she asked with impatience.

"It's father." Bjorn had caught her attention. "Why have you not visited him?"

"I thought he did not want any visitors?" It had been about three months since the deaths of Princess Aslaug and their child, Ivar, who died shortly after birth. Ragnar, her father, had locked himself inside the great hall, not allowing for any visitors or celebrations.

Kattegat seemed dull without the opening of their great hall. Ragnar's grief was affecting his people. "But we are his children, and he asks for us," Björn replies.

"Then father knows where he can find me if he asks," Gyda said sourly.

"Should I send word that you do not care?"

Snapping her head to face her younger brother, she glared at him. "Of course, I care. How could you say such a thing?"

"Because you have hardly talked to him since our reunion. He confides in me that you are angry with him. Is that true?"

Gyda sighed, knowing it was true. She was angry at their father for cheating on their mother, years ago, and destroying their family because of his prophecy. "Yes," she answered truthfully. "I am mad at him."

"Why?" Björn already knew.

"Because of what he did to mother and what he did to our family."

Björn stayed quiet for a while, studying his older sister's face. "I don't forgive him," Gyda said, turning back to the water. "Do you?"

Björn walked until he stood right next to her, wrapping his dense fur around her shoulders. "No. I love father, but I am still angry."

"Good," she responded, happy with her brother's answer.

"But, let father live with the regret of destroying his family. He has a lot of guilt already, so we should not put any more on his shoulders."

____________

Gyda made her way up to the great hall with two large bowls of rabbit stew and bread. She felt guilty since her talk with Björn. He was right. Gyda had hardly spoken to her father since their reunion, but right now, she needed to push aside the anger she felt, and his little girl.

The guards let her into the dark hall. Gyda felt a shiver run up her spine as she stepped into the large, cold room. She looked around and noticed that the large fires were empty and unlit. "Father?"

Gyda heard a loud crash in the back that almost made her drop the bowls of stew she was carrying. "Gyda?" Ragnar strolled forward, allowing her to take in his rough appearance. His clothes were disheveled, and his beard was thick and covered most of his face. "What are you going here, child?"

"I brought you dinner," she said, holding up the bowls of stew. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." They sat at the closest table near them, pushing old plates and empty cups out of their way. She sat the bowls of soup and bread in front of him and watched him eat. "Have you eaten?" Ragnar asked her.

"Yes," she lied. Gyda didn't want to tell him that the other bowl was for herself. "Björn tells me that you have not been taking care of yourself, and I can see he's right."

"Your brother should mind his business," Ragnar spat.

"He's worried as am I. You look dirty. When was the last time you bathed?"

"A few days ago," he replied, smelling his clothes. "I don't think I smell too bad."

Gyda smiled at his light banter before a knock interrupted them. Floki, Ragnar's crazy best friend, peeked his head inside before fully entering. "Ragnar, I must speak with you about King Horik," he said. "Gyda! It's good to see you."

"And you, Floki," she politely smiled. "I'll give you two a moment." Gyda disappeared behind the sheer wall that separated the large room from the private chambers. As she let the two friends talk privately, she found her old bedroom that she used to share with Björn. Gyda remembered when her mother told them stories of the Gods before they slept.

Now three small blonde-haired boys, Ubbe, Hvitserk, and Sigurd, occupied the room. "I remember when you were that small," Ragnar whispered. "You were full of life and always eager for bedtime stories. Your mother would always have to tell you two before you fell asleep."

"I remember you would sometimes come in and tuck me under the covers on winter nights," Gyda said. "You would bring Björn and me extra blankets."

"You didn't have a fire in your room," he said. "Not on the farm."

"Do you miss it?" She asked him. "Do you miss living on the farm and being a farmer?" Do you miss us? Do you miss Lagertha?

"Of course," he said, walking away from her. Gyda quietly shut the door behind her before following him. "I miss not having to worry too much."

"Worrying is all you do now since you are the Earl of Kattegat. Maybe being a farmer wasn't such a bad thing. Mother wishes to return to being a farmer."

"Does she?" Ragnar asked, looking at his daughter. "What about her, Earldom?"

"She cares for Hedeby and its people, but I don't think she gets the satisfaction of being an Earl as she did a farmer."

"What about her husband? What was he like?"

"He was abusive and weak, and he hated the fact that Lagertha was more famous than him," Gyda admitted. "Sigvard hated you."

"Why did she kill him?" Ragnar asked, his voice dangerously dark.

"After she came back from helping you gain back Kattegat, he knew that mother was still in love with you. He sent men to beat her, and he tried to expose her breast in front of everyone, so when he ripped open her dress, she stuck a knife in his eye."

The anger Gyda felt came back to her. She remembered seeing her mother's face, her swollen eye, hissing in pain from her cracked ribs, and how Earl Sigvard violated her in front of the people of Hedeby. That foolish man thought he was untouchable, but he didn't know who Lagertha was. "I wanted to kill him for what he did to mother, but she won her Earldom. The people of Hedeby respect her as do I. Most of the young women have been training under Lagertha to become shield maidens."

Gyda looked at her father, whose eyes became a dark shade of blue. She could feel their anger radiating off one another. "Mother is one of the strongest people I know. She wouldn't stand for her husband violating her like she wouldn't stand by and watch you marry another woman who could bare you more sons."

"No," Ragnar said quietly. "I asked too much of her."

"No," Gyda replied. "You broke her heart." She stepped closer to her father, wanting to make sure he heard her next words. "Mother has never stopped loving you. Why do you think she tricked her husband into allowing her to take soldiers to help you reclaim Kattegat? Why do you think she asked to be your ally after she killed her husband? Mother will always love you as will Bjorn and me."

Gyda knew Ragnar listened. "Gyda," he began, but she quickly cut him off as the sound of muffled horns filled the room.

"Mother," she smiled. Gyda took off running through the Great Hall while Ragnar called out to her.

Stopping at the doors, she turned around to face her father, who stood by his throne. "Tell your mother I would like to speak to her, tomorrow of course, when she has rested."

____________________

A week after Lagertha's arrival, Ragnar had opened the Great Hall again. Everyone noticed a difference in his behavior, including his children. Gyda spent time training alongside her mother and other shield maidens during the day before disappearing to eat dinner with her uncle Rollo and Siggy. Her mother visited Ragnar each night, which caused quite a stir of whispers among the people of Kattegat.

"Dear brother, look who is sulking by the shores now?" Gyda teased her younger brother.

"Does it not bother you?" Bjorn growled. "What they're saying about mother and father?"

"No, but it bothers you," Gyda said, sitting next to Bjorn on the sand. "They do not say rude things about her. The people respect her too much."

"Some say she cursed Aslaug and Ivar so she can marry father again," he spat. "That she's a witch."

"Mother and father are not marrying one another. All she is doing is providing him comfort."

"You are a fool if you think they are not having sex," Bjorn dryly laughed. "You remember when we were children? We had to sit by the shores or feed the animals, so we did not have to listen."

"I remember," Gyda grimaced. "But things are different. Yes, they love each other, but they are not the same people anymore. I think Ragnar still grieves over Aslaug."

"Ragnar didn't love Aslaug. He was fascinated by the fact that she could fulfill the prophecy of giving him, sons."

"Don't say that," Gyda snapped. "That's a terrible thing to say."

"The people of Kattegat like to talk. They were not fond of her because she did not care for them, but they watched closely of their marriage. They said he was only affectionate when she was not pregnant, and when she was, he hardly paid no mind to her."

Gyda rolled her eyes. Aslaug and Ragnar's marriage was different from the one he had with her mother, but she didn't believe that he did not care for Aslaug. "What do you think?"

"I think he loved Aslaug because she was the mother of his children, but I do not believe he was in love with her. Remember when we reunited with father? You went back with our mother, as I stayed behind. I watched his interactions with Aslaug. He was distant yet still showed affection, but it was different from how he was with Lagertha. Mother and father had a passionate and playful marriage whereas,"

"His marriage to Aslaug was lacking?" Gyda finished.

"Yes! It seemed as if Ragnar cared more about our brothers than he did her."

"Still, that doesn't mean he didn't love her. Not all women or men show affection in marriage."

"True, but when Aslaug and Ivar had died, I sat in the room with our father as he almost drank himself to death. He did not cry out for Aslaug. He did not mourn for her. He mourned for Ivar," Bjorn said, standing up.

Gyda heard shuffling behind them, and she turned to find Porunn walking towards them. "Bjorn!" She called out. "Lagertha would like for you both to join him for dinner."

________________

They walked into Lagertha's hut to find Ragnar and her half-brothers sitting by the fire. "Father!" Gyda gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked your father and brothers to join us," Lagertha said.

Gyda and Bjorn shared a look before taking a seat. Gyda had so many questions as to why Lagertha invited their father to dinner, but she pushed them aside as she ate dinner.

After dinner, Gyda went outside to gather more firewood but discovered she wasn't alone. Hearing small shuffling behind her, she turned around to find Ubbe and Hvitserk watching her. "What are you doing out here?" she asked them.

"We came to help gather the firewood," Ubbe said.

"Are you sure they're not too heavy for you?" she teased them.

"We're the sons of Ragnar!" Ubbe shouted. "Nothing is too heavy for us!"

"Oh? Is that so?" Gyda, amused with how serious her younger brothers took themselves. It reminded her of Bjorn when they were children. "Very well, here." She handed Ubbe three smaller logs while she gave Hvisterk who still stumbled when he walked, one. "Take these to father. Let him see how strong you are."

She picked up as many logs as she could carry before quickly following her brothers. "Look, father!" Hvitserk said. "I am strong like you!"

Ragnar looked at his two younger sons and laughed. "You are so strong!" Ragnar said, squatting down to Hvitserk and Ubbe. "You are stronger than your older brother, Bjorn!" Hvitserk giggled while Ubbe smiled proudly.

Gyda watched Bjorn play with her younger brothers, every so often turning her attention towards her parents, who acted like they were married again. Ragnar would brush his fingers against Lagertha's hips, bringing her closer to him, or they would huddle together, whispering to one another. Gyda looked at Bjorn, giving her a look to confirm he had noticed their behavior too.

Gyda excused herself outside, and Bjorn followed her. "What do you think this means?" Bjorn asked her. "Why do you think our mother invited him and our brothers to dinner?"

"What it means is that they want us to know that they're back together," Gyda replied. "You saw their interactions tonight."

"Yes. You don't think that it's too soon?" Bjorn asked her.

"I'm not sure. It's been more than half a year, and you told me that Ragnar didn't love Aslaug like he loves our mother."

"Do you want them back together?" Bjorn asked, surprising her.

"Of course," Gyda replied. "I'm just afraid."


	3. ragnar's unfinished prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all in Ragnar's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** update as of April 2020. **
> 
> I have made changes to this chapter. I fixed errors and even rewrote some scenes! Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for all the support!

Ragnar was a curious man that drew people to admire him. Ragnar believed in the Gods, he believed in the Vikings way, but he wasn't afraid to question something that didn't settle right with him. When Ragnar's brother, Rollo, betrayed him, Ragnar sentenced him to trial, as it was their way. Ragnar didn't want Rollo to face the ultimate consequence; he bribed the council to spare his brother's life. Family meant everything to Ragnar, and a part of him understood why Rollo betrayed him. As time passed, Rollo earned his brother's trust back as he protected Kattegat, and Ragnar's family.

Unable to do anything, Ragnar was about to give up his hope of taking back his earldom when an unexpected ally showed up. Lagertha, his ex-wife, and their two children came to his aid. When Ragnar spotted his ex-wife, it knocked the breath out of him. He could spot her straw-colored hair, bouncing along with the horse's steps. As she hopped off her horse, Ragnar's love for Lagertha hit him full force, nearly knocking him on his back.

"It's been a long time," Ragnar greeted her.

"Hello, Ragnar. I've brought these warriors to help."

Ragnar gazed over his ex-wife, taking in her fit appearance. Lagertha was wearing her armor, ready for battle. He loved seeing her in her farmer's dress, but nothing compared to seeing her in armor. Every time, it reminded him of when he first met her. Lagertha stood out amongst every shieldmaiden. She was first in life, quick with her movements, always knowing when her enemy would strike. She was ruthless, attacking with her sword with vicious swings, and using her shield to her to injury her enemy further.

As Lagertha stepped towards him, Ragnar spotted his two children instantly. Bjorn, who towered over his mother, who favorited Ragnar in looks, and Gyda, his daughter, who was the spitting image of her mother. "And you are?" But Ragnar already knew. He embraced his son in a massive hug, squeezing the life out of the child.

Ragnar felt tears stinging his eyes as he always knew that he would see his children again. When Ragnar turned to his daughter, it was as if the sun was directly shining above her. Gyda wasn't the lively young girl; she was a woman, and like her mother, she carried a shield and sword. "Gyda!"

"Hello, father," she greeted him. "It's wonderful to see you again."

After the short but emotional reunion, the Vikings got back to business. Ragnar could hardly take his eyes on his grown children. Four years was a long time to be separated from his children. They had grown in the time they had separated. Ragnar did not know what their personalities were like or if they were the same. Was Bjorn still feisty and stubborn? Was Gyda still as soft-spoken and kind?

After the attack against Jarl Borg and his men, Ragnar returned to Kattegat along with Lagertha and their children. People were surprised but excited to see Lagertha, warmly welcoming her back. Kattegat was once Lagertha's home, and its people deeply respected her. Lagertha passed the time training among the shieldmaidens. Ragnar watched her train, teaching the women new movements, how to wield a sword properly, and how to use a shield to their advantage.

Ragnar saw Rollo hiding amongst the marketplace. Ragnar knew that he wasn't the one who loved Lagertha. His older brother had been in love with Lagertha from the moment he laid eyes on the straw-headed shieldmaiden. Rollo respected Lagertha's strength and was mesmerized by her beauty. Ragnar, who was young and a bit cocky at the time, had no intention of competing for her hand, but the more he courted the shieldmaiden, he couldn't help himself.

Ragnar courted Lagertha from afar; there, he learned that she shared the same dreams, raiding to discover new lands for their people to spoil in the luxuries the world offered them. Ragnar knew that winning Lagertha's hand would not be secure, and he wasn't the one who had captured her attention. Rollo still actively sought after Lagertha and challenged Ragnar to a one-on-one fight for Lagertha's hand. Ragnar one, but was severely injured.

After their marriage, the Gods blessed the couple with a beautiful daughter, and a son quickly followed a year later. With the birth of Bjorn, his son, Ragnar, thought this was the beginning of his prophecy. Over the years, the married couple tried to fulfill his prophecy but met with misfortunes. Miscarriages and stillborns that left Ragnar questioning who would help fulfill his prophecy.

Lagertha was his wife, his whole word, but what if she wasn't the one who would give him his sons? Ragnar would soon get his answer. Ragnar arrived in Gotaland, where he met a Princess named Aslaug, whose beauty captivated him. Ragnar felt guilty for sleeping with another woman besides his wife, but Ragnar selfishly wanted to fulfill his prophecy. His selfishness caused problems between him and his son, who became disgusted with his father's actions, but the only thing Ragnar cared about was that Aslaug was the one to give him more sons.

When Ragnar returned home, things took a turn. Bjorn told Lagertha about his father's unfaithfulness, which caused tension between him, his wife, and their two children. Lagertha refused to sleep next to Ragnar, and Gyda became distant. Bjorn was the only one who still talked to his father, though, he could see the anger and disappointment behind his eyes.

As months passed, Lagertha grew less cold towards him. Ragnar's mind would often drift to his unborn child, but Ragnar did not think that he would see Aslaug again, but he hoped he would see his child. When things were starting to feel like they were going back to normal, Aslaug arrived, ripping apart his world.

_______________________________________

As the Lothbrok family greeted a heavily pregnant Aslaug, Ragnar knew that he would not be able to turn away a woman who carried his child. Lagertha kept her distance, yet still respected Aslaugh as their guest. The two women were different in appearance, Lagertha was short, fit and petite, and Aslaug was tall, slender, and held an odd attractiveness in her face.

As the two sat next to one another, their physical differences became evident. Lagertha was confident, a fighter, and wore her head on her shoulders. Aslaug knew she was an outsider, but her ego dismissed any insecurities she might have. She was a princess, and noble blood ran through her veins, and Aslaug would make sure everyone knew that.

As Lagertha busied herself, dodging his attempts to talk to his wife, he decided to visit Aslaug's small cottage.

"Ragnar," Aslaug greeted him with a coy smile. "You did not have to go through so much trouble." Ragnar made sure that his slaves filled Aslaug's hut with fresh fruit and flowers that made small room smell sickening sweet.

"I want you and your shieldmaidens to feel comfortable," Ragnar replied, stepping further into the hut.

"Give us a moment," Aslaug dismissed her shieldmaidens. She waited till Ragnar, and she was alone. "You did not tell me you were married, Ragnar."

"Did I not?" Ragnar asked. "Are you mad?"

"No," she smiled unbothered. "I suppose that wouldn't have mattered if you did tell me. I am the one to give you many sons."

"Are you?" Ragnar felt lightheaded from Aslaug's words. "How do you know?"

"I dreamt about it." Aslaug came closer, leaning in she kissed him gently. Ragnar froze, overwhelmed, and guilty. They heard shuffling behind them, and Ragnar turned to see his daughter, Gyda, leaving the hut.

Ragnar chased after Gyda, who was quick on her feet. "Gyda! Child! Wait!"

"So, she is the one to fulfill your prophecy?" Gyda asked, turning around to face her father. "What about mother? Have you told her?"

"No," Ragnar answered honestly.

"Are you going to marry her?"

"Aslaug? I did not think about it."

"Are you going to divorce, mother?" Gyda asked, hurt filling her tone.

"Why would you ask that?" Ragnar snapped. "I love your mother!"

"You do not love her that much after all," Gyda said, repeating Bjorn's words.

"You and your brother are too young to understand things," Ragnar began to explain.

"We understand a lot of things," she said, tears filling her eyes. "We understand how you've betrayed our mother. How you all of our hearts."

Gyda did not speak to Ragnar, not even at the feast for Aslaug. She sat next to her Athelstan, far away from Ragnar as she could get. Lagertha tried to get to know Aslaug, knowing who her mother was, Lagertha had looked up to Aslaug's shieldmaiden mother. "Bjorn told me that your mother was the shieldmaiden, Brunhilde, of whom we've all heard?" Lagertha asked Aslaug.

"It's true," the princess replied. "Although she died when I was very young."

"And your father?"

"My father was Sigurd."

"Sigurd?" Lagertha pressed. "Just Sigurd?"

"No, I mean the Sigurd who, according to the sagas, killed the dragon Fafnir."

"Then, your father is also a hero!" Ragnar could hear the admiration in Lagertha's voice, which sparked hope that she would forgive him.

"People talk about him, it's true, and I'm proud that he was my father, but I never knew him. What about your parents?"

"They were just farmers," Lagertha replied with a smile. Ragnar knew that his wife was extremely close to her parents, especially her father, who trained her to be the fierce shieldmaiden she was.

"Surely, nobody is just a farmer?" Ragnar held his breath as he felt Lagertha tense. The table suddenly grew quiet, waiting. Ragnar even felt a ping of annoyance at Aslaug's judgmental tone. He might have been a famous Viking, but he prided himself on being a farmer.

"Believe me, princess, that is exactly what some people are, and are happy to be," Lagertha growled.

"Forgive me," Aslaug apologized. She looked around the table and immediately smiled when she saw Bjorn. "Do you remember me, Bjorn? Do you remember we stood in front of the Tree of Life?"

Everyone turned their attention on Bjorn, who wasn't happy that Aslaug was addressing him. "It wasn't Yggdrasil. It was just a tree," Bjorn replied.

"You're right. We both know that, but it creates a bond between us."

"I don't think so," Bjorn replied sharply. "We don't have a bond. I don't want any bond with you." Bjorn left the table, taking his cup of ale with him. Ragnar felt helpless. Bjorn was loyal to his father but more faithful to his mother.

All conversation ceased, and Ragnar continued to drink to shake the uncomfortableness that he felt. What was he supposed to do? He had hurt Lagertha and their children with his adultery, but he could not turn Aslaug away who would fulfill his prophecy.

Another week had passed, and the tension in his family had not eased. Ragnar spent time out his home and with his friends, and every so often, he would check in on Aslaug to make sure she was taken care of and comfortable. "I want to show Lagertha my gratitude. I can't imagine what it's like being in her position," Aslaug said. "She has been nothing but nice to me and has treated me with respect. Let me cook you, your family, and friends dinner tonight."

Ragnar liked the idea and passed along the news to Lagertha and his friends. The family dressed in their best clothes, Lagertha wore a beautiful blue gown, her hair long, wrapping around her shoulder. His children sat beside their mother, with Floki and Helga completing the wildflower-covered table.

Lagertha was uncomfortable and silent, driving Ragnar mad. He reached over and began stroking her elegant neck, afraid that she would recoil, but she leaned further into his touch. Feeling brave, he playfully tugged her long earring between his thumb and index finger.

Aslaug entered the great hall, followed her ladies whose hands were full of plates loaded with delicious food. The room grew immediately silent, curious as to what Aslaug was gifting the Lothbrok family. "I hope you will accept what I have chosen and prepared for you," Aslaug said.

"I did not expect you to go to so much trouble," Lagertha said, taking in the delicious food in front of her.

"It is no trouble if it is pleasing to you." The Vikings dug into the lavish meal, the room returning to normal.

"To tell you the truth, I did not imagine you could cook!" Lagertha confessed. Ragnar bit back a smile.

"I can't," Aslaug admitted. "My women cooked. I just bought the ingredients."

Ragnar laughed at Aslaug's truth. Of course, the princess couldn't cook, not when she had several women continually taking care of her. Aslaug's missing skill was another big difference between the two women. Lagertha knew how to prepare food, how to farm and fish, and take care of the animals. Lagertha didn't mind getting dirty gutting deer, goats, or fish. Ragnar couldn't imagine seeing Aslaug's hands covered in blood or dirt.

As Ragnar sat between the two women and with the help of ale, he thought that maybe their differences could work in a shared household. "Looking at both of you here, in my home, I see no reason why you two should not get on together," Ragnar began to explain. "You two are very different, yet both strong. I have heard that similar arrangements exist all over this country."

"What arrangements?" Lagertha asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"That an Earl can live with more than one woman," Ragnar felt his wife tense beside him, and he stroked her thin arm to comfort her. "In fact, it is not unusual. It works to the benefit of everyone, especially the children." He heard Lagertha's small gasp. "Of both marriages, of course."

"It's true," Aslaug added. "I know of many such instances."

"Yes," Ragnar agreed enthusiastically.

"Is that what you're suggesting?" Lagertha asked, her voice low and angry.

"If I were, what would you say?" Ragnar kissed her shoulder as he looked at his wife's profile. He wanted Lagertha to agree, no, he needed her to agree.

Lagertha remained quiet during the feast, and by the end, she excused herself. Gyda, quickly followed behind her mother, giving her father a look that made his blood turn cold. Bjorn came to sit next to his father, anger brooding behind the young boy's eyes. "Are you not going to go after her?" Bjorn hissed at his father.

"What do you suppose I say?" Ragnar asked the seething young boy.

"I don't care what you say as long as you make it right."

Ragnar did not go after his wife, but when he retired to his chamber, he found Lagertha already in bed. At first, he thought she was asleep until she turned away from him as he slipped in. "Lagertha, please, talk to me," he begged her.

Turning over, Lagertha looked at her husband with such betrayal in her eyes. "What am I supposed to say, Ragnar? You betrayed me."

"I never wanted to hurt you," Ragnar confessed. "I do not wish to hurt you."

"You lied to me."

"I must take care of her," Ragnar sighed. "You must accept it. When we lost our unborn son, it broke my heart. I have failed, and I will not fail again." He turned to look at her, but he couldn't read her face. "I cannot turn this woman away. I have to take care of my child."

Lagertha turned her back from Ragnar once more, and disappointment flooded his veins. Ragnar wanted Lagertha to understand that he could not escape this and that Aslaug was part of his prophecy, just like Lagertha was.

************************

Ragnar woke the next day to an empty bed. Ragnar wanted to clear his head, so he decided to take a hunting trip, accompanied by Athelstan. As Ragnar entered the great hall, he found his family sitting around a fire pit. "I'm going out hunting," he said. "I'm taking Athelstan with me."

"How long will you be gone?" Lagertha asked him.

"An hour or more," Ragnar replied, kissing his daughter's head and ruffling up Bjorn's hair. "When I get back, I want to speak to you, Lagertha." He bent down to kiss Lagertha, and to his surprise, she allowed him.

Ragnar rode alongside Athelstan on horses, up through the forest, far enough to almost not hear the bustle of Kattegat. "So tell me, Priest," Ragnar began as he jumped off his horse. "What do your Christians do when they are in my situation."

"In Christianity, marriage is strictly between man and woman," Athelstan replied.

"Are they not free people to love who they want?"

"Some people marry for love, while others have arranged marriages. Women are not to be unfaithful to their husbands, or they are punished."

"Punished?" Ragnar asked, intrigued. "How?"

"If a woman is found guilty of adultery, she is publicly punished by having her nose and ears cut off."

"And the men?"

"If they are found guilty, they are usually flogged publicly."

"And you Christians call us savages," Ragnar teased. He walked further ahead of Athelstan, grabbing his bow from his back. "So if a single woman carries a man's child, what happens? Is the child punished?"

"That child will be born out of wedlock," Athelstan explained. "Some are called 'aethelings' or bastards."

Ragnar found this fascinating. Christians lived so differently from the Vikings that Ragnar was felt inclined to know more. "So, what would happen if a Christian were in my situation?"

"Well, Lagertha could visit the King and ask for her husband to be punished for his adultery. If found guilty, you would be punished, but you both will remain married. As for the child, you could either take care of it or let Aslaug take care of the child by herself."

"They couldn't marry?"

"No," Athelstan laughed. "As I said, Christian marriage is between one man and one woman, but you could take Aslaug as your mistress. Many men have mistresses, including Kings."

"But adultery is a sin?"

"Yes."

Ragnar did not understand Christianity or its ridiculous rules. Men and women were free people to love and do what they want. Who could tell them who to love or who to have sex with? Our of the years Ragnar and Lagertha have been married, he has always been faithful to Lagertha. She owned his heart from the moment he saw her.

"Some things are better as a Viking, yeah?" Ragnar wrapped his arm around the young priest's shoulders as they both chuckled. "But maybe Christianity is less complicated."

**********************

The two friends spent a few hours hunting, unsuccessfully. None-the-less, Ragnar enjoyed Athelstan's company. He learned so much from the priest, about the world, about England, about Christianity and their God. When Ragnar arrived back in Kattegat, he found Torstein comforting an emotion Bjorn. "What? Ragnar asked, worry filling his stomach.

Bjorn looked at his father, his face wet with tears. "Mother's left." It was as if a sword had pierced his heart. Bjorn had to be lying, but it made sense from Lagertha's behavior this morning as she allowed him to kiss her. He had kissed her goodbye. Panicked, Ragnar dug his heels into the side of his horse and rode with fiery amongst the trail that led outside of Kattegat. He pushed his horse to ride faster and faster, worrying that it might have been too late.

As he rode over a small hill, he spotted a wagon carrying his wife and daughter. Ragnar rode beside the carriage, forcing it to come to a stop. "You're really going to abandon me? Without even saying a word?" Ragnar asked, coming to stand beside Lagertha.

A mix of anger and hurt flashed in her eyes as she leaned forward. "You insult and humiliate me," Lagertha hissed. "I have no choice but to leave you and divorce you."

He grabbed her arm, pulling her close. "I don't want you to go."

"It's fate." Ragnar huffed his breath dismissively at her words. It wasn't fate; it was her choice. A choice he had forced on her. Movement caught his eye as he saw his son, Bjorn, running towards them. The young straw-headed boy came to a stop, gasping for breath. Bjorn could hardly look in his father's eyes, "I've changed my mind," he said. "I'm coming with you."

Ragnar felt as if his world was crashing around him. His chest tightened with panic, and his heart throbbed with each beat. Tears pricked his eyes as he pulled his son in for a hug. Ragnar wouldn't force them to stay. He had broken their hearts and their family. He pulled Bjorn back and cupped his face, "Look after your mother," Ragnar made his son promise."

Bjorn softly nodded his head before Ragnar pulled his son back in for another hug. His tears splashed against his cheeks as he looked at Lagertha and Gyda. "Gyda?" His daughter glanced at him before she turned away from him, devastating him. Gods, what has he caused? Ragnar picked up Bjorn and sat him next to his mother, who wrapped her arms around the young boy.

"Move on," Lagertha told the man driving the wagon. Ragnar watched as his world faded from view in front of him. He fell to the ground sobbing as he had no one to blame but himself. As Ragnar reluctantly traveled back to Kattegat, alone, Aslaug greeted him in the great hall with a small smile on her slim face. Ragnar gently placed his hand on her belly, signifying that he cared for the prophecy, but Lagertha would always own his heart.

****************************

Ragnar became distant from everyone the first couple of months after his divorce to Lagertha. He did his duties as an Earl but went back into his room. Aslaug questioned him when she would move into the Great Hall with him, and when they would marry, but he wasn't ready. Close to Aslaug's due date, she had a dream that their first son would be arriving soon, and Ragnar knew that they needed to marry.

When Ubbe was born, he busied himself in fatherly duties. The loos he felt when Gyda and Bjorn left with their mother, he pushed aside, as he became a father once more. Ragnar prided himself on being a father, and he thought of himself as a good one. When Ubbe cried during the night, Ragnar would happily comfort his infant son.

Over the next four years, Aslaug had given Ragnar another son, Hvitserk, and was pregnant with their third. King Horik had arrived back to Kattegat early, excited about their upcoming travel, but trouble quickly found Ragnar when Jarl Borg arrived. Horik had not forgiven the Earl, and Ragnar passed on the message that Horik did not want Jarl Borg to join on their journey.

As they traveled to England, they met a fat king named Ecbert, who was curious why the Vikings had chosen to their lands. Ragnar explained to Ecbert that his property had better soil for crops and could provide a better standard living for his people. Ecbert agreed, thinking he had outsmarted the Vikings.

When Ragnar returned to camp, he learned of Jarl Borg's invasion of Kattegat. Worried for his family, Ragnar immediately left, having most of his soldiers and ships destroyed in the voyage home. Upon arriving back in Norway, he met up with his brother Rollo who had helped his family, and dear friends Floki and Helga escape.

Ragnar hugged his sons tightly, grateful they were alive and safe. He held in his arms his new infant son, Sigurd Snake-in-the-Eye, beaming with joy. As they lay their sons to sleep, Ragnar seduced Aslaug, wanting another son.

"We cannot have sex yet," she warned him. "Not for three days."

"No more prophecies," Ragnar breathed against her neck.

Rollo came into the room, interrupting the moment. Ragnar felt annoyance run through his blood, but he followed his brother out of the room. "We need more soldiers," Rollo argued with Ragnar. "We do not have enough people to overtake Jarl Borg and his men."

"Where are we supposed to get the men?" Ragnar asked. "There will be no one who will come to our aid."

"We have to try."

Ragnar was frustrated at Rollo and the situation Jarl Borg had put him in. Who was going to come to Ragnar's aid? He would've had enough men if the storm did not happen. Who would come to Ragnar's aid?

"Ragnar!" He heard Floki's panicked voice outside the small cottage. "They're here!"

Ragnar stepped outside the cottage to see at least fifty men coming towards their hideout on horseback. "Ragnar, they're coming!"

Ragnar waited till the men came close enough so he could try and spot someone he knew and did he. Ragnar climbed down the hill, stopping at the bottom as he recognized the straw-color hair of his ex-wife. "It's been a long time," Ragnar greeted Lagertha.

Ragnar let Lagertha step into the cottage, allowing her to become reunited with Rollo, Siggy, and their friends. He did not think that Lagertha or Aslaug would acknowledge one another, nor would Lagertha be holding his infant son in her arms. Guilt flooded through him, knowing that at one point, they thought this would be Lagertha carrying out his prophecy.

Quickly carrying out business, Ragnar, with the help of Lagertha and her warriors, defeated Jarl Borg. Ragnar was glad to be home, and so were his people. They rushed to him, greeting him, thanking him. Then they turned their attention to Lagertha, who they missed dearly.

Lagertha stayed several days in Kattegat. Ragnar watched her, as she talked with her old friends, and people she once cared for, as an Earl's wife. Ragnar paid a visit to Lagertha one night, letting her know that his feelings had not changed.

Though, Ragnar offered her the choice to stay and become his wife again; he knew she should not take his offer.

"I must return to my husband," Lagertha announced in the Great Hall. "I have a duty. I'm a responsible person." Hearing that she had remarried was a blow to the stomach for Ragnar. A selfish part of him had hoped that she remain a single woman, but what man didn't want Lagertha as a wife?

"But I leave my son in your good hands," she turned to Ragnar, who nodded. Gyda would return with her mother, though, but he knew this would not be the last time he saw Lagertha or his daughter.

Soon after, Lagertha's departure King Horik returned from England with the devastating news that King Ecbert had betrayed them, and Athelstan was dead.

"We should rejoice in his death!" King Horik laughed, which flooded Ragnar with anger. Bjorn, who understood the importance of Athelstan, looked at his father with the same outrage.

Wanting revenge, King Horik agreed but told Ragnar that they needed more forces, and suggested Jarl Borg join them. Ragnar, unhappy with the idea, was reluctant to accept. "Send Rollo," King Horik suggested. "He knows Jarl Borg better than anyone." Rollo shared a silent look with Ragnar, and eventually, Rollo sailed to Gotaland.

Aslaug was angry that Ragnar sent Rollo to Jarl Borg's. "Can you forgive Jarl Borg? Do you know how much I suffered because of him? How much your sons suffered?"

"Yes, I know," Ragnar replied, frustrated.

"But, you do nothing about it!" She hissed. "By insulting and humiliating me, he insulted and humiliated you! My father would never have allowed such a thing."

"Your father cannot do too much now, being dead." Ragnar understood Aslaug's anger, but he would not tell her so. He had plans for Jarl Borg, but Ragnar realized that patience was the key to his success.

Ragnar spread word throughout Norway that he needed allies to raid England, and soon, a man appeared offering him an allyship.

"Earl Ingstad? Never heard of him," Ragnar said, looking at the man. "Why is he not with you?"

"He did not want to waste the journey. He wanted to be certain that you were still in need of an ally," the stranger explained.

"When can I meet him?"

"You can meet him at any time." Ragnar was a little skeptical about this Earl. Who sent someone to their bidding? He raked his brain, trying to see if he knew Earl Ingstad, but no one came to mind.

As Ragnar captured Jarl Borg, everyone was eager to see the punishment that Ragnar would inflect on the man.

"Father, what is a blood eagle?" Bjorn asked.

Ragnar smiled, glad to educate his son with such information. "The offender gets down on his knees, and his back is opened with knives, and then, with axes, his ribs are chopped away from his spine. His lungs are pulled out of these huge, bleeding wounds and laid upon his shoulders, so they look like the folded wings of a great eagle. He must stay like that, suffering until he dies,"

"If he suffers in silence, he may enter Valhalla, but if he screams, he can never enter its portal."

As Ragnar imagined the gruesome punishment, Torstein entered the bathhouse. "Earl Ingstad is here," he said with a knowing smile.

Excited, Ragnar twirled in the small tub, water splashing over its sides. "Where is he?" Ragnar asked.

"He would not enter the great hall," Torstein said, biting the inside of his cheek. "He chose instead to remain in the woods."

Ragnar cautiously entered the woods on horseback, nerves filling his stomach. There, at the end of the trail, stood an older gentleman, dressed in a long, dark fur coat, which only piqued Ragnar's interest more.

"Earl Ingstad?"

Suddenly, movement caught his eye as his ex-wife rode from behind the nearest tree. The nerves that filled his gut turned into a playful excitement. "Earl Ingstad, you bear a strong resemblance to my ex-wife."

"If I had given you my true name, you might have turned me away," Lagertha replied with a coy smile tugging at her lips. "How is Bjorn?"

"He is happy," Ragnar said, circling his ex-wife. "He is looking forward to going to England."

"As am I."

"So, you are truly an Earl?"

"Yes," she replied confidently. "We are equal. I'm sure this is difficult for you."

It was difficult for him. Ragnar was not jealous of Lagertha's accomplishment; he was proud of her. But, this meant that she was less likely to stay in Kattegat with him.

As they continued to talk, Ragnar felt the love they shared, grow more abundant. Their old flirtatious sparked between them. Lagertha was indeed the only one who understood him and his dreams.

Lagertha returned to Kattegat once more with an army of warriors and shieldmaidens, including their daughter, Gyda.

"That was not expected," Aslaug said, watching Lagertha train in the courtyard.

"No, it wasn't," Ragnar replied honestly.

"What do you think of it?" Aslaug asked, curious.

"I think the Gods are playing a joke on me."

*****************

The Blood Eagle of Jarl Borg was something no one had experienced, but Ragnar felt as if Borg's punishment had upset the Gods. Aslaug, his wife, died, and soon after did their infant son, Ivar, who was too weak to survive without his mother.

Ragnar could not understand why the Gods have decided to torture Ragnar after he gifted them such a lavish gift. Anger quickly flooded him, followed by despair. His prophecy had fallen apart.

King Horik arrived as he heard the news, offering his condolences but selfishly changed the topic to their travels.

"I will not travel west," Ragnar announced.

"What are you talking about, Ragnar Lothbrok? We agreed!" Horik argued.

"I will not travel!" Ragnar shouted at Horik. The man was angry, but nothing could change Ragnar's mind.

"I am King, and I have been looking forward to traveling west," Horik explained. "I understand that your heart is heavy with the loss of your wife and child, but if we do not travel west, then our shared dream is lost forever. All the promises we made to our warriors, the blood eagle of Jarl Borg, will be for nothing! I will not accept that you will not travel. Pray to the Gods, Ragnar, but when Earl Ingstad returns, we will travel to England with you!"

Angry at the Gods, at life, Ragnar closed the great hall from everyone. There were no celebrations or lavish feasts. Not when his heart was so heavy.

Ragnar had allowed only individual visitors like his family and close friends. Bjorn, his oldest son, visited him every day and helped take care of his younger brothers. Ragnar either slept all day or kept to himself. If it wasn't for Bjorn, Ragnar would have starved himself.

Bjorn tried to converse with his father, but Ragnar was almost non-responsive. Rollo, Floki, and Torstein had given up visiting altogether. Gyda, his daughter, who stayed behind, had not visited him.

Ragnar hinted to his son that he would love to see Gyda, and she got the message. That night, Gyda brought him two bowls of rabbit stew. His daughter was the light in his life, and her presence made him feel better since the death of Aslaug and Ivar.

Ragnar could tell Gyda felt awkward, not knowing what to say, but when she yelled at him, it sparked something in him, especially when she confessed that Lagertha still loved him.

Of course, Ragnar felt guilty for the happiness he felt at his daughter's honesty. He cared for Aslaug, she gave him three sons, but he did not love her. Aslaug's death was hard for his younger sons, who cried for their mother.

When the horns sounded that a guest was arriving in Kattegat, Ragnar knew it was his ex-wife. Gyda delivered the message that Ragnar wished to see her, and later when she settled, she entered the great hall.

Lagertha stood in front of him, dressed in her lavish clothes, nearly knocking the breath out of him. "Lagertha," he breathed her name.

"Hello, Ragnar," she greeted. Lagertha took in the mess that he called home. Dirty dishes and plates that littered the tables. Rats were feasting upon the spoiled riches. When her eyes met him, she visibly gasped.

"So, it's true."

"What is?" What did their children tell her?

"Gyda told me that you'd locked yourself away. That you weren't taking care of yourself."

"Hmm," he replied. "What do you think?"

"I think you've experienced something that's changed you. I think the Gods have given you a test to see how strong you truly are. There were many times where I have questioned the Gods," Lagertha confessed.

"Doesn't that make you angry?" Ragnar asked. "Why the Gods bless us with one thing and take away with the next."

"Of course, it makes me angry, Ragnar, but I had responsibilities. I had our children and people to think of!"

Guilt overwhelmed him. Lagertha, who had lost multiple children, stood in front of him. A real sign of strength. She found the strength within herself and carried on, whereas, Ragnar closed himself off.

"Ragnar," Lagertha stepped closer to Ragnar, who now sat in his Earl chair. "Do not be ashamed of your grief. Visit the seer and ask him why the Gods changed their mind."

"Why would I ask him?"

"Because he knows all the answers. The Gods talk to him. You will find the answers with him."

"What if he tells me that the Gods will not bless me with any more sons?"

"You don't need a lot of sons to carry your legacy, Ragnar." Lagertha knew that was his most prominent dream. He wanted his sons to carry out his legacy, the hopes he had for his people. "You have friends and allies who support your dreams. I support them."

Ragnar looked at Lagertha, tears welling in her bright eyes. He knew this was hard for her. "Why would you still support them after what I've done to you? After breaking your heart," he bluntly asked her.

Lagertha stepped back as if distancing herself from him. "I have always loved you, Ragnar. You must know that."

"I know," Ragnar said, smiling. "I've taken it for granted."

"You have paid the consequences for your actions," she pressed. "But I'm here now, Ragnar. The dreams we share live within us, our children, your sons, and friends, but if you want answers, go to the seer."

********************************

It took several days for Ragnar to build up the courage to visit the seer. As he entered the damp, soil room, the seer sat, his attention towards the door, as if waiting for Ragnar.

"Ragnar Lothbrok," the seer greeted him, his voice thick as if he had been swallowing fists of dirt. "I began to wonder if you were not going to visit."

Ragnar sat down and looked at this man, who looked like a walking corpse. "Then, you know why I am here for."

"I am," the seer said with a dirty smile. "You want to know why the Gods have decided to take away your son."

"My prophecy was to have many sons," Ragnar said. "Was that a lie?"

"The Gods can choose to bless people or to curse them, but you are blessed, Ragnar. You have lost sons before but you grief so heavy for the loss of this child. Why is this so different?"

"Does this mean I will have more sons?" Ragnar could hear the hope seep through his voice.

"You will have more sons, sons that will die avenging your death. Your legacy will continue as long as men have tongues to speak."

"Who will give me my sons?" That was the most critical question.

The seer smiled widely and held out his hand, signaling he wouldn't answer questions anymore. Ragnar had many questions left, but he felt comforted knowing that his prophecy was far from over.


	4. lagertha's second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lagertha and Ragnar get a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** update as of April 2020. **
> 
> I have made changes to this chapter. I fixed errors and even rewrote some scenes! Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for all the support!

When Lagertha returned to Hedeby after coming to Ragnar's aid, she faced her husband's wrath. Sigvard felt insulted that she helped her ex-husband and even more disrespected that his stepson, Bjorn, stayed behind with his father. "Is it not good enough that my daughter and I returned?" Lagertha asked her drunk husband.

"No," Sigvard slurred. "It is an insult to me that my wife helped her ex-husband, and it is an insult to me that my stepson stayed with his father."

"What am I supposed to do? His father is Ragnar Lothbrok," Sigvard tried to stand but lost his balance, and fell back in his chair. He quickly started insulting Ragnar, which angered both Lagertha and her daughter.

Later that night, Sigvard sent men after Lagertha to beat her into submissive. As she lay there, outnumbered, she tried to block their hits, and when Lagertha fell unconscious, she woke to find that the men had raped her. The incident forced her hidden plans forward, and the next night at dinner, when he tried to shame her, Lagertha stabbed Sigvard in the eye, and with the help of Einar, Sigvard's nephew.

Lagertha was just as smart as she was strong. She knew Einar lusted after her, and Lagertha used that to her advantage. "If you help me kill Sigvard, and support my claim as Earl, I will marry you, Einar," Lagertha promised the rat-like man. Their plan went into action, sparked by Lagertha's violent move. Einar beheaded Sigvard and declared Lagertha as Hedeby's Earl with the support of its people.

News spread fastly through Norway that Ragnar wanted allies to travel alongside him and King Horik to England. When Lagertha heard the announcement, she sent her best man to Kattegat. Lagertha wanted to surprise Ragnar, to show him how far she's come, and honestly, what he was missing. When she met Ragnar outside of Kattegat, deep within the forest, it was like old times. A playful flirtation stirred between the once-married couple, and Lagertha was back into Ragnar's life.

Lagertha had always been competitive, but she would not fight Aslaug for Ragnar. Though Ragnar wanted to marry both women, one for love, the other to fulfill his prophecy, Lagertha would not lower herself to come in between a marriage. She had other ways of winning back Ragnar, and she put her faith in the gods that if the pair were meant to be together, the gods would see to it.

____________________________

It had been half a year since Lagertha left for Hedeby to prepare for their upcoming trip to Wessex. Too much time spent away from her children. Before Lagertha left for Hedeby, Princess Aslaug died in childbirth, her infant son joining her soon after. Lagertha felt terrible for leaving during a dark time for Ragnar, but she always knew how important their trip for Wessex was for her and their people.

When she arrived in Hedeby, she announced that she, Ragnar, and King Horik would travel to Wessex to discover fertile soils for their people to farm, and have a better future. This journey was a rare opportunity for their people, which her people quickly realized. Everyone cheered and busied themselves building, crafting, and forging weapons that would use among this journey.

Lagertha, of course, did her share in preparing. She trained seventy shieldmaidens that would accompany her. "Never let your guard down!" She shouted. "Always anticipate your enemies' moves! They will try and outsmart you, and some of you will let them, but for the others, you will be a step ahead! Be in control of your movements! Keep your shield high but your sword higher and never, never be afraid of death!"

As months passed, Lagertha received the news that her ships had finished. Excitement ran through her body, and within the next week, Lagertha and her warriors filled their boats and sailed for Kattegat. The famous shieldmaiden turned earl was looking forward to reuniting with her children. Another part of her was excited to see her ex-husband again. So much had changed within Hedeby, within Kattegat, within the people she knew, and herself.

"Earl Ingstad! We'll be docking soon."

The ships drew near to Kattegat's docks, and Lagertha could hear the sound of a horn blowing in the distance. As people gathered around the docks, she looked for her children. She spotted Bjorn first, who towered over everyone. Soon, Gyda came into her sight when the young shieldmaiden pushed herself around her brother. "Mother!" Gyda ran towards her mother and engulfed her into a welcoming hug.

"My ray of sun," Lagertha tightly hugged her daughter. "I feel like you have grown so much!"

"I've been training," Gyda replied. "I wanted to be prepared!"

"Good," Lagertha smiled with pride. "Where's your brother? I thought I saw him?"

"I'm here," Bjorn said, pushing his way towards his mother. Bjorn wrapped his arms around his mother, lifting her off the ground.

"It's good to see you, my son," Lagertha gasped. Lagertha looked past Bjorn to search for Ragnar.

"He's not here," Bjorn said, noticing his mother searching for his father.

"Where is your father?" Lagertha asked both of her children.

"Ragnar has locked himself away for the past year," King Horik said from behind them. Lagertha and her children turned to see King Horik and Eurlender standing, wrapped in lavish fur. Though it was early spring, the temperatures were still cold.

Bjorn and Gyda shared a look that Lagertha caught. "What's wrong with him?" Lagertha asked.

"Ragnar mourns the passing of his son and wife," King Horik replied quickly. "Ragnar must set aside his grief as it's time to travel to Wessex."

Angry at King Horik's lack of compassion, "Have you ever lost a son, King Horik?" Lagertha asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Then you know what it's like to feel the ache from losing a child. Ragnar has also lost his wife. Your lack of compassion is disgusting."

"I do admire your loyalty," King Horik said, failing to hide the anger in his tone. "Even after everything Ragnar has done, you've stayed loyal?"

Gyda took a step towards the King, but Lagertha grabbed her arm. "Whatever Ragnar has done is none of your concern." Lagertha calmly replied.

If King Horik wanted to say anything else regarding the situation, he decided against it. "Forgive me, Earl Ingstad. I allowed my impatience to get the better of me." King Horik turned on his heel and walked away from the angry shieldmaiden, Eurlender, following carefully.

"I don't trust him," Bjorn spat. "He has no respect for father!"

"No," Lagertha said, still watching the King. "He doesn't."

"I'm going to warn father," Bjorn said, kissing his mother on the cheek before jogging away towards the great hall.

Lagertha wrapped an arm around her daughter as they started walking towards Gyda's hut. "How bad is your father?"

"King Horik spoke the truth. After the death of Aslaug and Ivar, Ragnar locked himself away. He has not come out of the great hall or opened its door."

Lagertha's heart ached for Ragnar and his pain. She understood what it was like losing a child, and what it was like losing a husband, not by death. "Losing a child is never easy," Lagertha explained. "I hope one day, you never have to experience that pain."

Gyda stopped, forcing Lagertha to drop her arm. "Father does not grieve for Aslaug," Gyda confessed. "He grieves for his prophecy."

"The prophecy?" Lagertha knew of Ragnar's prophecy well. It was his prophecy that changed everything between them. "Why do you say that?"

"I've just come from visiting father," Gyda grimaced. "He's angry at the Gods. He's questioning everything about them. I've told him to visit the seer for comfort, but he brushed off my suggestion." Lagertha's heart sank. Their Gods meant everything to her. She prayed to them every night, asking them to protect her children and Ragnar. "I think you should visit him."

"He wouldn't want to see me," Lagertha dismissed. "Not right now."

"He does," Gyda pressed. "He told me to tell you to visit him once you've rested." Anticipation filled Lagertha's belly. "I'd wait till later," Gyda said, linking her arms with her mothers. "I want to feed you first."

__________________________________________

Lagertha waited a while after dinner before making her way to the great hall. As she walked closer, she could see Torstein, guarding the door. "Earl Ingstad," Torstein greeted his old friend. "It's good to see you."

"And you, Torstein," Lagertha smiled. "My daughter says that Ragnar wishes to see me."

A look flashed across Torstein's face before it quickly disappeared. "Then, who am I to stop you?"

Torstein slightly pushed the door open, allowing Lagertha to disappear inside the darkroom. Instantly, the smell of rotten food filled her senses, nearly doubling her over. She covered her nose with her cloak as she took in her surroundings. Lagertha stepped further into the room; she could see rats lavish in the spoils of food. "Lagertha," she turned saw Ragnar, leaning against his throne.

"So it is true," Lagertha said as she took in the sight of her ex-husband's physical appearance. His clothes were dirty and had a strong odor coming from them. Ragnar's hair had grown out, hanging loosely over his shoulder, blending into his beard that hung mid-neck. Grief had taken over her ex-husband in every possible way.

"What is?" Ragnar asked, though he already knew what she would say.

"Gyda told me that you'd locked yourself away. That you weren't taking care of yourself."

"Hmm," he replied, sitting in his chair. "What do you think?"

"I think," she sighed, stepping closer to Ragnar. "I think you've experienced something that's changed you. I think the Gods have given you a test to see how strong you truly are. There were many times where I've questioned our Gods."

"Doesn't that make you angry? Why the Gods bless us with one thing and take away with the next?"

"Of course it does," she snapped. "But I had responsibilities! I had our children and people to think of." Lagertha could see the shame flicker behind Ragnar's dull eyes. Immediately, she felt guilty for her truths. "Do not be ashamed of your grief. Visit the seer and ask him why the Gods changed their minds."

"Why would I ask him that?" Ragnar asked bitterly.

"Because he knows all the answers. The Gods talk to him. You'll find the answers you seek with him."

"What if he tells me that the Gods will not bless me with any more sons?"

Lagertha understood how vital the prophecy was to Ragnar, but he needed to see that he didn't need many sons to carry on his legacy.

"You don't need a lot of sons to carry your legacy, Ragnar. You have friends and allies who support your dream. I support them." Why couldn't he see that his friends, his allies, and his people supported his dreams?

"Why would you support me after what I've done to you?" Ragnar looked at her, his blue eyes piercing her soul. "After breaking your heart?"

"I have always loved you, Ragnar," she said, unable to stop herself. "You must know that."

"I know," he smiled though it didn't meet his eyes. "I've taken it granted."

"You have paid the consequences for your actions, but I'm here now, Ragnar. The dreams we've shared live within us, our children, your sons, and friends, but if you want answers, go to the seer."

__________________________

Lagertha spent the next couple of days with her Gyda and Bjorn, and with Rollo and Siggy. It felt great being around the well-known company, and around her family. Rollo had drastically changed. He no longer pined over her, and it seemed as if he genuinely cared for Siggy. As they ate in Rollo and Siggy's shared hut, a knock at their door interrupted their dinner. Siggy answered the door, moved out of the way as King Horik and Erlendur entered the now crowded hut. Lagertha could feel Gyda and Bjorn tense beside her.

"Sorry to interrupt the family reunion," King Horik said. "But I've come with great news! Ragnar has visited the seer. I took the rare opportunity to ask him when he would be ready to travel to Wessex, and he said by the next full moon, which is in a week."

"That is great news," Lagertha said, unable to hide the surprise in her voice. "We must all make sure that we are fully stocked for our journey then."

"We must make a sacrifice," King Horik said. "But, we still need Ragnar to open the great hall to allow our people to celebrate!"

"My uncle and I will go talk to my father," Bjorn said. "We'll make sure that the sacrifice will be great for all of us."

After King Horik and his son left, Rollo and Bjorn went to visit Ragnar while Porunn, Siggy, and Gyda cleaned up. "I saw the way Erlendur looks at you," Siggy said to Gyda, handing her a plate to dry. "I think he likes you."

Lagertha raised her brow, interested in hearing what Gyda had to say. Erlendur was loyal to his father, but very quiet. Lagertha didn't know much about the young prince, but if Gyda was interested, she didn't have a problem with the pair. "He's confessed his attraction to me," Gyda admitted, surprising the women in the room. "But, I find him annoying."

"What do you mean?" Siggy asked.

"All he talks about is his father, and he's insulted Ragnar multiple times. Besides, I know he just wants to have sex with me."

"You're young," Siggy replied. "Maybe he'll grow on you."

"I won't be interested in anyone who disrespects my family," Gyda snapped. "No matter if he's an Earl, Prince or King."

Lagertha turned back to her chores, smiling. She couldn't have been more proud of her daughter. "It seems like you resemble your mother and not just physically," Siggy teased.

"She is my hero," Gyda said, beaming at her mother.

Bjorn returned an hour later, looking somewhat satisfied. "Father wants you to visit him," Bjorn passed the message as he poured himself a glass of ale.

"What about?" Lagertha asked.

"He didn't say," Bjorn replied, sharing a look with his sister. Lagertha knew there was a silent understanding between them, but she didn't want to question them with their company around.

As Lagertha said her goodbyes, she wanted to visit someone else before she made her way to Ragnar. She entered the rotting hut, the scent of dug up earth wrapped around her. "Shieldmaiden, blessed by the Gods," Lagertha heard the familiar raucous voice. "Come closer."

The shieldmaiden stepped further into the room. There was no flooring, only the fresh dirt that the seer used as his bed. "Sit," he said, pointing to the small stool that sat in the corner of the room. Lagertha was usually strong, but when it came to visiting, her brave persona quickly disappeared. "What is it that you wish to know, shieldmaiden?"

"Will I have any more children, oh wise one?"

"Yes," the seer said, drawing out the s.

Lagertha could barely breathe. She felt tears prick her eyes and her throat tighten with emotion. "Will I have more sons?" With Ragnar?

"Why must you let me rest in peace? I've had enough of your questions."

"Tell me," she pleaded.

"The Gods have heard your cries," he snapped. "I see you baring more sons who favor their father. Sons who be kissed by the Gods as they enter the world. Warriors who will die avenging their father. Those who the poets will talk about long after they've gone to Valhalla."

Lagertha stared at the seer, trying to process everything. "Thank you, oh, wise one."

"You will birth legends, Lagertha. You will help carry a legacy, but yours is just beginning."

As Lagertha left the seer, she knew one thing for sure. Ragnar was her fate.

________________________

Lagertha entered the Great Hall, preparing herself for the overwhelming stench of rotten food, but as she stepped into the room, there was no more smell. Fires were lit around her, warming her from the chill of the night air. The long tables on her right and left sat empty, and fresh wildflowers replaced the stench of spoiled food with their sweet scents. She dropped her hood from her face, wondering what had caused such a change in Ragnar.

"Earl Ingstad," Ragnar said, stepping from behind the sheer curtain that gave the back bedroom its privacy. "I see you got my message."

"Yes," Lagertha said, taking in the appearance of her ex-husband. He no longer bore the presence of a broken man, but the arrival of his old self, the one she loved. "I visited the seer before I came."

"Ah. I hope the seer brought you good news."

"He did," she replied, feeling the spark ignite between them as he stood so close. "Did the seer give you the answers you sought?"

"He did," Ragnar smiled. "You were right. My prophecy is far from over."

Something passed between them as he circled her. They were playing a dangerous game with their desires, and soon they gave into them. As Ragnar came to stand in front of her again, they jumped at one another. Their lips crashed together with brute force, as Lagertha moaned out in pain, Ragnar sought the opportunity and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Lagertha pulled Ragnar closer, ignoring the metallic taste of blood. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling his muscles quiver underneath her raw touch. As her hands came around his neck, Ragnar grabbed Lagertha's hips and picked her up, placing her on top of the long, wooden table behind them.

She opened her legs, allowing him to nestle himself between them. Ragnar pulled Lagertha's dress up to her hips as she pulled at the laces that bind his pants. Ragnar stepped back, pulling his erect length free, and quickly entered Lagertha. They both moaned loudly, pleasure taking over their bodies. She wrapped her legs around his narrow waist, pulling him closer to her. Ragnar leaned over Lagertha's body, her back lying against the table. He placed his hands by her head, locking her in as he started to thrust quickly. Lagertha closed her eyes as she soaked in the familiarity of making love to Ragnar. She missed the feeling of him inside her and the way he made her call his name as he pleased her over and over again.

"Look at me," Ragnar softly demanded. Lagertha opened her eyes and met his vivid blue eyes. Just a few days ago, they were dull and lifeless, but now, they held that mischievous gleam they always did. As Ragnar quickened his pace, their gaze remained locked as if they looked away; this would end. Lagertha tightened her grip on Ragnar with each thrust, Ragnar bent down and kissed her passionately. "I love you," he breathed against her lips.

Lagertha closed her eyes as Ragnar brought her to climax. She moaned his name, and with three long, thrust, Ragnar collapsed on top of her. Lagertha opened her eyes, aware of Ragnar's hot breath against her neck. Her legs ached from their tight grip, but she didn't want to move. She brought her hands to Ragnar's clothed back and started to run her fingers gently across the hyde. "Did you mean what you said?" she asked him. "Do you love me?"

Ragnar pulled his face from Lagertha's neck. "I love you so much I could feed you the whole sky," he confessed. "Forgive me," he said, looking down where their bodies still joined. "I didn't mean for this to happen. This is not why I wanted to see you."

Ragnar pulled himself out of Lagertha before adjusting himself. She instantly missed the intimate feeling but stood, straightening out her dress and brushing through her hair with her slender fingers. "Why did you want to see me then?" She asked.

Ragnar walked away, only to return with a pitcher of ale and two cups. "King Horik wants to usurp me."

Lagertha nearly dropped the full glass she was holding. "How do you know?"

"Horik has taken a liking to Floki. He's trying to persuade Floki to betray me."

"Did Floki tell you this?"

"Of course, Lagertha. Do you doubt him?"

"No! Of course not. I love and trust Floki as he loves and trusts you," she defended herself. "What do you plan to do?"

"Floki and I have a plan," Ragnar explained that he would start questioning his friend's loyalty. Floki will take this as an insult and become closer to Horik. There, the King will try and persuade Floki to betray Ragnar, which Floki will agree too. "Floki and I will meet in secrecy as he lets me know Horik's plans."

Anger boiled in Lagertha's blood at the thought of Horik usurping Ragnar. She respected Horik for his ambitions for raiding, but all respect for the Danish King was gone. "What do you need me to do?" She asked.

"Horik knows you won't betray me, but he will use your position of power as a weakness against you. Go with whatever Horik wants." It would be hard to hide her hatred for Horik, but if it meant seeing the safety of Ragnar, she would not fail.

"Alright." They stared at one another before Lagertha decided to leave. She didn't regret what happened between her and Ragnar, but she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Don't blame yourself, Lagertha," Ragnar said, reading her thoughts. "I wanted this just as much as you did. I have mourned for Aslaug, but I did not love her, and she knew. I care for her because she is the mother of my young sons."

"How are your sons?"

"They miss their mother," he admitted. "I feel guilty for leaving them."

"You're not bringing them?" Lagertha asked, surprised.

"They are too young. I don't want anything to happen."

"Who will you leave to care for them?" Who did Ragnar trust enough?

Ragnar's lips twitched. "Siggy."

"Siggy?"

"Do you think it's a bad idea?" he asked her.

"No," Lagertha replied instantly. "I trust Siggy. She is my dear friend."

"I do too," Ragnar said. "She's been good with my sons, especially after the death of Aslaug. She was an Earl's wife for many years. I trust to leave Kattegat and my sons in her hands."

Lagertha smiled before exhaustion filled her. "I must sleep." She was at the doors of the great hall before Ragnar called out to her.

"What did the seer say to you?" he asked her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Goodnight, Ragnar," Lagertha smirked before disappearing into the darkness. She swore she could see a smirk on Ragnar's face too.

___________________________________________

WESSEX

Lagertha joined Ragnar's ship alongside Torstein, Rollo, Bjorn, and Gyda. Horik asked Floki and Helga to accompany him and his son on his boat. Ragnar looked pissed, but Lagertha knew that this was all in their plan. They had been traveling for nearly a month, the sea being kind to them, but Lagertha couldn't wait to place her feet on steady ground.

Lagertha sat at the front of the boat, looking ahead to spot the first sight of land. Ragnar sat behind her, Gyda and Bjorn were near the opposite end talking with their uncle.

"What's the matter with you?" Torstein asked Ragnar, handing him a small fish.

Lagertha could hear Ragnar biting into the fish, followed by a small chuckle. "It's something the seer told me," Ragnar replied.

Instantly intrigued, "What did the seer tell you?" Lagertha asked.

"That Athelstan is still alive."

Lagertha turned to face Ragnar with a look of surprise. "Athelstan? But I thought he was dead?"

"That's what King Horik led me to believe," Ragnar smirked before growing serious. "He also said that Athelstan betrayed him."

Ragnar shared a look with Lagertha. Athelstan meant a lot to him. At first, Lagertha didn't understand his fascination with the Christian Priest, but she soon realized how vital Athelstan was.

"You don't believe King Horik?" Torstein asked. Ragnar and Lagertha shot Torstein a look. "He was a Christian. He didn't believe in our Gods."

"He renounced his faith," Ragnar said. "He worshipped our Gods. But no, I don't believe Athelstan would betray me." Torstein didn't say anything, but he didn't bother hiding his doubts.

Suddenly, a horn blew, followed by a deep shout. "Land!" Immediately, Lagertha turned her attention ahead of her as she spotted land ahead in the distance. Excitement quickly filled her gut.

It took them an hour to reach land. Torstein clasped Ragnar on the back, laughing in disbelief. Lagertha looked around and saw her children throwing sand at each other. "This is just the beginning," Ragnar whispered in Lagertha's ear.

They quickly set up camp, pitching tents, making fires, and setting up traps. Lagertha and Gyda set up camp together, sharing a tent between the mother and daughter duo. Bjorn made a small tent for himself and Porunn, close to Ragnar, as well as Rollo. As Lagertha hung up her furs and made a fire, she noticed Ragnar and Torstein talking before disappearing on horseback.

Lagertha watched as King Horik approached Ragnar. "Where is Torstein going?" he asked.

"I sent him to inform the King of our return," Ragnar replied.

"Why?" Lagertha heard the anger in King Horik's voice and decided to approach the men, remembering what Ragnar had told her.

"So he knows that we are here to talk," Ragnar glanced at Lagertha. "And not to fight."

"And you did that without consulting with me?" More people approached the two men as it was evident King Horik was turning this into a pissing contest.

"I thought you would both agree," Ragnar smoothly replied. Lagertha spotted Bjorn and Rollo approaching her right. "Because it is a sensible policy," King Horik remained quiet, sulking at Ragnar's leadership. "Fine, I will," Ragnar turned around to see Torstein disappearing into the woods. "Unfortunately, it is too late to recall Torstein."

Deciding to follow King Horik at Ragnar's suggestion, "You should have discussed it with us; King Horik is right." King Horik looked at Lagertha with approval.

"I will try to remember that the next time," Ragnar paused. "Earl Ingstad." Everyone knew it was a move to show that Ragnar didn't respect Lagertha as an Earl, but only Ragnar and Lagertha knew the truth.

"There is not going to be a next time, Ragnar," King Horik said, stepping closer to Ragnar before sitting in front of him. "Unless you agree, you will never do anything again without consulting with me first."

Ragnar stared at King Horik, mouth full of food. "For you and I are not equals."

Ragnar smirked at King Horik's display of power. Lagertha tried to control her anger against the King. "So, what do you propose now?"

"Wait," Ragnar said.

"For what?" Lagertha asked.

"The unexpected."

"Let me tell you what to expect, hmm?" King Horik said, losing his patience. "King Ecbert will send some envoy to trick us, or he will send some army to annihilate us." He stood up and struck his ax into a tree stump. Lagertha turned away, watching King Horik storm off.

Ragnar turned around and looked at Floki, who had an angry expression on his slim face. Ragnar turned back around, rolling his head as Floki walked in King Horik's tent. Lagertha stared at her ex-husband, everyone watching the two of them. Wanting to follow the plan, she reached out her arms, questioning Ragnar before walking off back to her tent.

"What is father doing?" Gyda asked as she entered their shared tent.

"Keep your voice down," Lagertha hissed before pulling the hyde of the tent closed. "Your father is doing what he thinks is best."

"He didn't consult you or King Horik," Gyda pressed. "He publicly showed that he has no respect for you and the King."

"I thought you didn't trust King Horik?"

"I don't," Gyda said, crossing her arms. "But I don't like that he doesn't respect you as an Earl."

Lagertha did not wish to lie to her children, but she was afraid if more people found out about Ragnar's plan, it would eventually spoil it. "I don't like what he did either," Lagertha said. "But I trust your father. He's doing what he thinks is right."

"What if that means getting his people killed?"

Lagertha grabbed her daughter's hand and leaned forward, lowering her voice. "Trust your father, Gyda. Trust him now more than ever."

Lagertha remained in her tent, wanting to rest as they waited on King Ecbert's move. As her eyes grew heavy, she heard shouting. Lagertha jumped up and grabbed her sword. "They're coming," a warrior screamed as he exited the woods and ran back to camp. "The Saxons are coming!"

"Form a shield wall!" Rollo shouted to the warriors. Everyone ran, grabbing their sword and shields before standing in front of the trenches. King Horik walked towards the front, his sword hanging from his hip, as Lagertha followed behind him, her shield in hand.

A small group of Saxons came into view on horseback, but it wasn't an army. Lagertha looked around, scanning the environment, trying to search for any sign of an army waiting to ambush them. A tall, pale man came walking forwards, holding a sword with both hands. The man bent down, bowing before he placed the sword on the ground, a sign of peace. The man walked towards them, showing no sign of fear. Lagertha looked at King Horik, who remained impassive.

The man came forward, pushing past the tight shield wall of Vikings. He waited until Ragnar signaled him ahead. "Ragnar Lothbrok, my father, King Ecbert, sends his greetings. He hopes that you will be prepared to talk to him." Lagertha couldn't understand what the man was saying, but Ragnar could.

"I am prepared," Ragnar answered back. Instantly, the air filled with tension as Ragnar would be the only one who could communicate with the Saxxon. "But we would have to exchange hostages."

"Of course," Aethelwulf said. "And my father also sends you this," he reached inside his cloak and pulled out an arm ring. "As a token of his goodwill." Instantly, Ragnar snatched the arm ring out of the man's hands, examining it.

Ragnar turned around and held up the arm ring. "This is Athelstan's," he said. "I gave it to him." Lagertha looked up King Horik, who stared at the piece of jewelry in disbelief. Ragnar placed the arm ring around his wrist.

"Then he is alive," Lagertha said, smiling. Happy with the news and for Ragnar.

Ragnar turned back to face the man. "Athelstan is waiting to see you at my father's villa. You have his guarantee of safe passage as well as my father's."

Ragnar grabbed the man by the shoulder, "Then," Ragnar said, turning to face them once more. "We will all come to your father's villa." The man bowed to Ragnar before returning to his men.

As the Saxons disappeared back into the forest, muffled shouting filled the air. Lagertha turned toward the woods, prepared to fight, but nothing came. The screaming continued until it stopped. Lagertha turned to Ragnar, who was staring at King Horik. Suddenly, Lagertha knew King Horik's men had ambushed the Saxons in the forest.

King Horik didn't say anything as he returned to his tent. Everyone looked around, confused as to what was happening. "Ragnar?" Rollo called his brother's name.

"King Horik has declared war," Ragnar said before storming off.

___________________________

Later that night, they sat around the small fire as they ate. Ragnar, who had disappeared in his tent, came out. "King Horik, your behavior has made it very difficult to talk peace or to negotiate with King Ecbert."

"I never had any intention of negotiating with King Ecbert," Horik said, taking a drink of ale. "I thought you were aware of that. I only want revenge. I want to kill King Ecbert, and then, perhaps, I shall talk to him."

"If we defeat Ecbert in battle, he may be prepared to offer us more in terms not only of gold but of land. This," Ragnar said, holding up Athelstan's arm ring, "was a gift in good faith."

"What is good faith? Why should there be good faith between us and Christians?" King Horik turned and faced Floki. "What do you say, Floki?"

"They worship a false god," Floki spat. "They're fleas and vermin."

Ragnar rolled his eyes at Floki's bitterness. "I will go myself and talk to him."

"You will not divide our forces, Earl Ragnar," Horik snapped. "You seem to forget; I am King. We will strike camp tomorrow, and, armed and ready, we will go to seek battle, as our father Odin has taught us." King Horik stormed away, calling his son to follow.

Ragnar punched the pole that held up the tent, unable to control his anger. Lagertha dug her nails into her palm, controlling hers. She looked at Bjorn and Gyda, who seemed displeased with the situation. "This is a problem," Rollo spat. How right he was.

The next day, everyone gathered their weapons and shields before setting off for battle. Lagertha had a bad feeling that followed her the miles they traveled by foot. Ragnar stayed quiet, as well as everyone in Ragnar's court. As they exited the forest, they reached solid ground. "This is the place," Ragnar shouted.

"How do you know?" King Horik asked, doubting him.

"Because they are already here," Ragnar said, pointing in the direction of the Anglo-Saxon army.

"A large force, but not large enough. We will go down to them," Horik said.

"I think we should wait," Ragnar argued.

"I'm not waiting! The enemy is there! We have the advantage of the hill," King Horik walked ahead. "Forward!" His men followed with doubt, but Ragnar's court waited on his command. Ragnar reluctantly signaled for everyone to follow until he noticed more Saxon's on his right.

"Form!" Horik shouted.

"Behind the wall! Move!" Rollo barked.

King Horik, who was now ahead, turned around. "Why are you stopping? The Gods are with us! Forward!"

As the battle started, Lagertha heard galloping behind her. Suddenly, more Saxons emerged, and Lagertha realized they were becoming outnumbered. "Shield wall!" She shouted. Ragnar, Bjorn, and warriors continued to fight behind them, whereas Lagertha, Gyda and Rollo braced themselves for impact. "Hold!" Suddenly, the horses quickly broke through the wall, trampling on men and women. Gyda, Lagertha, and Rollo still stood, swinging at Saxon men. As many Saxons the Vikings took out, more and more came in large numbers.

Lagertha fought but kept an eye out on her children. "Stay close, Gyda!" Lagertha shouted, pulling her daughter close to her. Bjorn was further away but close enough to Ragnar and Rollo. Blood and mud flew through the air, the sound of metal on metal echoing throughout the sky. Lagertha was out of breath, but she continued to fight. She knew she would live, but she wasn't taking any chances on the Gods to change their minds.

"Brother!" Ragnar shouted. Lagertha turned around to see a horse trampling Rollo.

"Uncle!" Gyda shouted, running towards him.

"Gyda!" Lagertha shouted after her daughter. Saxons quickly swarmed Gyda, but Lagertha was by her side, fighting.

"Mother! Look!" Lagertha looked behind her to see more men on horseback charging towards them. Lagertha looked around to see Ragnar, on a white horse, taking in the army.

"Run!" Ragnar shouted. "Retreat!"

Lagertha grabbed Gyda as they started to run back towards camp. Lagertha turned to see Ragnar becoming outnumbered. "Take her, Torstein!" Lagertha pushed Torstein towards her daughter. Lagertha ran back, slaughtering the men who charged at her. She ran towards Bjorn, who was running towards his father. Bjorn reached his father first, helping Ragnar murdered the men who outnumbered him.

"Go!" Ragnar shouted when he spotted her. Ragnar grabbed Bjorn, who was looking at his father. "We have to leave him!"

The surviving and wounded warriors traveled back to camp in the rain. The mood around them was somber as they mourned their losses and defeat. As they gathered around, they knew they must make a decision. In the end, King Horik said they should not abandon their raid and agreed to free Rollo. In the tense and somber moment, Ragnar announced that their son would now go by Bjorn Ironside, as no blade touched his flesh.

As Gyda slept beside her mother, Lagertha snuck into Ragnar's tent. "Ragnar," she whispered his name as she covered herself with his cover. Ragnar, who had not been asleep, turned over and immediately kissed his ex-wife. They made quick work of their clothes before they silently made love. As they both reached their climax, Ragnar held Lagertha close. "Bjorn Ironside?" she teased.

"No blade will ever touch him," Ragnar whispered. "He is favored by the Gods."

"What about our daughter?"

"She is too. With her beauty, her strength, just like her mother."

Before dawn, Lagertha snuck back into her tent without notice. Later that day, the Saxons returned, accompanied by a ghost. "Athelstan!" Gyda whispered as she spotted the priest.

Athelstan came and stood in front of the Vikings. He happily greeted Bjorn, Gyda, Lagertha, and finally, Ragnar. King Horik made fun of the priest, which angered the Lothbrok family. Athelstan shared the news that King Ecbert wants to offer a chance of peace, which was the only way their people would acquire lands in Wessex. Lagertha, Bjorn, Gyda, Ragnar, and Horik made their way to King Ecbert. There, they discussed peace, collect gold, 5000 acres of good land, and Rollo with the exchange of Vikings to protect Princess Kwenthrith.

They left Wessex with Rollo, land, their treasures, and Athelstan, much to the dislike of Horik. Lagertha was beaming, as her shared dream with Ragnar was coming true. As they returned to Kattegat, Ragnar shared the news with their people. He disappeared with Siggy to help with the healing of a very severely injured Rollo. "I never thought I would see you again," Athelstan awkwardly confessed to Lagertha. Gyda, Lagertha, and Athelstan were in the Great Hall watching Ragnar's young sons.

"I never thought I would see you either," Lagertha replied. "I'm happy you're alive. I'm happy that you are here."

"Where will you stay?" Gyda asked Athelstan.

"I don't know," Athelstan replied. "I suppose I could sleep in here. I'm sure another family is using my hut."

"Father, let me use your hut," Gyda replied sheepishly. "You should have it back. I could stay with Siggy and Rollo."

"No, it's alright. I don't mind sleeping in here."

"Why don't we share the hut?" Gyda suggested, surprising both Lagertha and Athelstan. "I can make you a bed." Lagertha looked at her daughter, whose cheeks were bright pink.

"Thank you," Athelstan said.

Gyda quickly left to prepare a bed for Athelstan. Lagertha wanted to say something to him, but Gyda was no longer a child anymore. If she were interested in the priest, it was none of Lagertha's concern. She trusted Gyda to make her judgments, and Lagertha liked Athelstan.

__________________________________________

Ragnar asked Lagertha to stay in Kattegat. As the couple lay awake, he shared some news. "Floki told me that King Horik has sent for his family. Horik plans on attacking soon after their arrival. Floki tells me that he plans on killing my sons and our children."

Lagertha sat up. "Does he plan on usurping you to rule Kattegat?"

"Yes. King Horik is not happy about Wessex. He believes that making peace with the Christians was a betrayal to our Gods. He thinks we should've killed Athelstan."

"Men like him will never understand why it's important to make peace instead of fighting. Our people will never be able to discover new lands or farms if he lives," Lagertha growled.

"His wife is the famous shieldmaiden, Gunnhild. I need you to kill her."

"Of course," Lagertha said. "Anything for the safety of our people. Anything for the safety of our children."

King Horik's family arrived, and Kattegat threw a lavish feast to celebrate. Gunnhild introduced herself to Lagertha, already knowing about the young shieldmaiden. She was interested in how Lagertha became an Earl and found her story entertaining. That night during the feast, they set their plan into action, starting with Torstein, who faked his death.

The night of the full moon, Horik and his men attacked Kattegat. Lagertha, already in her armor, made her way to the lavish hut where Gunnhild and her children were staying. Surprising the older shieldmaiden, they embarked in a fight, with Lagertha quickly gaining the upper hand and killing the famous shieldmaiden.

As Lagertha made her way to the great hall, she found Gyda, covered in blood. They surprised King Horik and his son. When Floki came out from the shadows, Horik realized that the trickster tricked him.

"Ragnar, if you can find it in your heart, spare my son." Ragnar did not speak, but Horik walked towards Ragnar, being struck by axes from Lagertha, Gyda, and Bjorn. Horik still stood on his feet as he faced Ragnar, and the group left the room, leaving Horik to face King Ragnar's fury.


	5. a love that blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyda and Athelstan discover there's something between them ... and so does Ragnar.

“I want you to stay,” Ragnar whispered, peppering kisses alongside Lagertha’s bare shoulder. “Do you have to go?”

“I’m an Earl,” Lagertha argued. “I have to take care of my people.”

“But what if you make a proposition for your people?”

Her curiosity got the better of her. “Proposition?”

“Can I convince you to ask the good people of Hedeby to come to Kattegat?”

“Convince them to come here? What of the people who wouldn’t? What about my Earldom?” Lagertha wouldn’t give up her Earldom, one she worked hard to accomplish. Power was just crucial to Lagertha, as was family. Without power, without her reputation, she wouldn’t be the famous shieldmaiden.

“I can offer you more,” Ragnar's lips made their way to her neck, sucking gently then aggressively on her pulse. “You can be my Queen.”

Lagertha’s heart stopped beating. “Queen?” She pulled Ragnar’s face from her neck. “What are you asking, Ragnar? That I marry you?”

Ragnar looked at her with his vivid blue eyes, trying to read what she was thinking. “You’ve always been my fate,” he admitted. “I’ve just been too foolish to recognize that. I know how much your Earldom means to you, but I’m not asking you to give it up, I’m asking you to share it with me as I will share my Kingdom with you.”

Lagertha tucked the blanket under her arms. The Gods were giving them a second chance to be together. What Ragnar was asking of her was what she’s always wanted since she divorced him. Lagertha dreamt of coming back to Ragnar and living the rest of her days with him, fighting and dying by his side. “And what happens to the people who decide to stay in Hedeby? What happens to them?”

“They choose a new Earl, or you can choose for them.”

_______________________

Before Lagertha left for Hedeby, she wanted to talk to her children privately. “What’s wrong?” Bjorn asked his mother.

“Your father and I are going to marry again,” Lagertha announced, surprising both of her children.

“Really?” she watched as Bjorn’s smile widened. “This is good news!”

“What about Hedeby? What about your Earldom?” Gyda asked her.

“I’m leaving for Hedeby today. I will ask if people would like to move to Kattegat, and for those who don’t, I will be choosing a new Earl.” Lagertha studied Gyda for a moment, unable to read her daughter. “What is it?” she asked Gyda.

“I’m happy for you and father. I’m just worried. What if he decides that he wants to have more sons, and you cannot give them to him? What if he breaks your heart again?”

Lagertha sighed, appreciating her daughter’s protectiveness. “Listen now, I love your father, and I will always love him. Do not worry about me, Gyda, or you, Bjorn. The Gods only know how everything will work out, and I put it gladly in their hands.”

________________

When Lagertha arrived at Hedeby, she was greeted warmly by her people. “As you know, the raid to Wessex was deemed successful. King Ragnar has plans to travel to Wessex again, and I plan to join him to oversee the settlement that was granted to us.” Lagertha waited till the cheering stopped before continuing. “But, I won’t be joining Ragnar as an ally. I will be joining King Ragnar as his wife.” Murmurs erupted throughout the crowd. Lagertha scanned the room to see Einar, who was angry with her announcement. “As some of you may know that Ragnar and I were once married.”

“What’s going to happen to us?” Someone asked from the crowd.

“King Ragnar asks for those who wish to join us in Wessex, either as warriors, shieldmaidens, or even farmers wishing to settle upon our new lands, may come and stay in Kattegat. For those who do not wish to leave Hedeby and I imagine there’s a few,” she looked around with a light smile. “Can stay here.”

“But who will be our Earl? Who will take care of us?”

“I have someone in mind,” Lagertha replied. “He has been a part of my council. Always willing to learn, willing to fight, willing to sacrifice for the good people of Hedeby. I will need to speak with him first before I announce it.”

Everyone left the Great Hall except for Einar, who stayed behind. “I hope you have considered me, Lagertha, for Earl.” He said, stalking towards her.

“Why would I do that, Einar?” Lagertha responded before taking a long sip of ale, never breaking eye contact with the rat looking man. “You don’t care about your people. With the first sight of trouble, you would abandon your people and leave Hedeby defenseless. You are a weak man, Einar.”

“As you have for the past year, you’ve been gone raiding with your ex-husband?” Einar growled. “I should’ve let Sigvard kill you! You tricked me!” Einar pulled out a small dagger and pointed it towards the shieldmaiden. Lagertha did not flinch nor back away. She wasn’t afraid of him.

“Put that thing away before you hurt yourself, Einar.” Einar hissed and charged towards Lagertha, who moved quickly, tripping Einar to the floor. His dagger slid across the floor, leaving him defenseless. Einar jumped up and lunged for his knife before Lagertha grabbed her shield, knocking him on his back.

“Do not make me kill you, Einar.”

“You couldn’t kill me, woman,” he said, wiping the blood from his mouth. “Even a skilled shieldmaiden like you has to die.”

Lagertha watched as Einar grabbed another dagger, staggering to his feet and slashing it wildly in front of him. With each step he took forward, she took two back. When Lagertha felt her back hit the thick, wooden pole, Einar charged at her, hitting her shield hard, knocking the breath of her. As he raised his dagger, Lagertha grabbed his arm, blocking him from doing any real danger. He continued to push against Lagertha’s shield, the thick wood digging into her ribs. Einar stepped back and threw himself against her shield again, causing Lagertha to hit her head hard against the pole.

Einar quickly gained the upper hand, and as he raised his dagger once more to kill Lagertha, a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him. He turned around to see Kalf wearing an angry expression. “What are you doing, Einar?”

“I’m taking what should have been mine,” Einar growled. Kalf looked over Einar’s shoulder at Lagertha, who raised her shield, hitting Einar over the head, knocking him out cold.

“Thank you,” Lagertha gasped, clutching her right side.

“I had my suspicions about my Uncle,” Kalf said. “He’s been plotting against you since you left to travel with King Ragnar.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Lagertha sat down, rubbing at the tenderness at her head. “I saw the way he was looking at me tonight. I know he’s not happy.”

“He offered marriage once,” Kalf stated. “Mother told me. Einar’s been obsessed with you since you first arrived in Hedeby, and I’m assuming that’s how you got him to kill Sigvard.”

“You’re too observant,” Lagertha smiled, surprised that Kalf had figured her out. She watched as he poured both of them a glass of ale. “Thank you.”

“It will be sad not to have you around anymore, Lagertha. You’ve been a good Earl. You always thought of our people and Hedeby’s future.”

“Hedeby has been my home for several years now. Hedeby has great farming lands, and I’m surprised no one has tried to attack it.”

“People think about us,” Kalf explained. “Hedeby is small and easily overlooked, but I believe if we had the right Earl who took Hedeby’s future seriously, we could grow larger than Kattegat.”

“And who do you think is the right Earl?” Lagertha asked, curious to know his answer.

“You,” Kalf replied. “But I know I cannot convince you to stay. You love Ragnar. You came to his aid when Kattegat was attacked. I don’t know many ex-wives who would do that. He must be a great man.”

“He is a great man,” Lagertha smiled. “He’s a good man.” She grew quiet and studied Kalf. Here was this ambitious young man who Lagertha had grown to know and trust. Kalf was protective of Hedeby and its people. He was never selfish, nor very temperamental and everyone seemed to respect him. “I think you’re a good man too, Kalf, and I think you would be a better Earl.”

“Me?” He gasped. “Why me?”

“Before I left for Wessex, you had joined my council. I have never seen such a selfless man who cared deeply for Hedeby. You’re constantly thinking of its future and your peoples. Those are the characteristics of being a great Earl, and I know you will have the support of Hedeby as you have my support.”

“Then I accept your offer, only because you have so much faith in me. You have taught me a lot, Lagertha.”

_______________________________

The next day, Lagertha and Kalf stood in front of Hedeby’s people. “I have chosen who I think will be a great Earl. Who will always have Hedeby's best interest at heart, and who will never let you suffer, or leave you defenseless. I have chosen Kalf as your new Earl, and I think you all agree with me.” There were cheers of agreement and excitement, showing her that she had made the right choice. “All I ask of you Kalf, is that you will remain an ally of Ragnar Lothbrok and myself. What if we call upon you, you will come to our aid and that we will come to yours.”

“Of course, Lagertha,” Kalf agreed, shaking her hand.

“For those who wish to come to Kattegat as warriors, shield-maidens, or those who wish to farm, may join me. You will leave by ship within the next week. Hedeby still needs people to protect it so; I will be asking several warriors and shieldmaidens to stay here and do your duty to your home and the Gods.”

Within the weak, thirty families joined Lagertha on her journey back to Kattegat. She said her goodbyes to those who wished to stay in Hedeby and those shieldmaidens and warriors that we hand-selected to remain. “You will have more opportunities to fight,” Lagertha comforted them. “This is the biggest honor to our Gods, to defend your home.”

Last, Kalf came to say his goodbyes. “Are you sure you cannot stay?” he asked Lagertha as she saddled her white horse.

“We will see each other again, Kalf,” she replied. “You will be a great Earl, so do your people proud, and don’t forget that it’s okay to have ambitions..”

________________________________________

Gyda busied herself while her mother was away. The young shieldmaiden tried not to worry about Lagertha’s safety. She was leaving an Earldom behind. Would her people think she was abandoning them? Would someone try and kill her? The dark thoughts left her stomach in knots. 

“What’s wrong?” she heard Athelstan ask as he walked into the hut.

“I’m just worried about my mother,” Gyda admitted.

“Lagertha will be fine,” Athelstan softly reassured her. “She can take care of herself; we both know that.”

Athelstan was right, but it still didn’t ease Gyda’s worry. She continued fixing supper for the pair, as Athelstan stoked the fire with fresh logs. The priest spent a lot of time with Ragnar, their relationship confusing to everyone in Kattegat except for his family. Floki, who thought he spoke for the Gods, became jealous of Athelstan and oppressed him. Unfortunately, Floki didn’t understand why the priest was important to Ragnar. Athelstan knew a lot of information about other countries that helped Ragnar, and he knew which Christian King ruled each country, which was prominent to Ragnar since his goal was to raid and settle upon these new lands.

Gyda enjoyed listening to Athelstan talk about the Christian God. She was fascinated by how people worshipped another God besides their own. She also loved hearing stories of Athelstan when he was a young boy and how he became a monk. She would sit next to him in their shared hut, watching him with such fascination as he shared his stories. It reminded Gyda of the old times when she was a girl, and her parents left Athelstan in charge of watching them. Bjorn never appreciated Athelstan’s knowledge, but Gyda did. She always respected him for being so brave.

As the weeks went on, Athelstan and Gyda grew close. Gyda could feel her heart race whenever Athelstan came close to her, brushing against her, or stealing a glance. She tried to brush aside the blossoming feelings she felt for the ex-priest, but he made it near impossible. If they weren’t together in their shared hut, they were around one another as they visited Ragnar. Gyda trained more to stay away from him, but soon, her thoughts flooded at Athelstan.

____

Gyda came home later that night, with her hair damp and gown clinging to her body as she had just bathed in the bathhouse. Gyda could see smoke coming from the chimney, signaling that Athelstan was home. As she entered their hut, Athelstan turned to see Gyda, his eyes raking over her body before bashfully looking away. Heat bubbled inside her stomach as Gyda quickly went into the small bedroom to change into her nightdress. From the cracks in the wall, she caught Athelstan peeking at her naked body.

Gyda crawled into bed as Athelstan added a fresh log into the fire, just enough to warm their hut throughout the remainder of the night. She tossed and turned before giving up on the idea of sleep. She could hear Athelstan’s heavy breathing, and Gyda knew he was being affected just as she was. Desperate need flooded her body, making every part of her sensitive to the touch. As she turned to face Athelstan’s who turned from her, she knew that tonight would be the only night she would have the courage to be with him.

“Athelstan,” Gyda whispered. “Are you awake?”

The Priest turned over, his eyes wide as Gyda stood over him. “Gyda,” Athelstan breathed her name. She kneeled beside him just as he sat up. “I know what you desire,” he said, stopping her. “I desire it too, but,”

“But what?” Gyda asked.

“When I became a monk, I made vows that I could not break.”

“But you are not a monk anymore.”

“It’s hard to explain, Gyda,” Athelstan sighed. “But I know you will understand. I desire you, but a part of me still believes in God, and I fear his judgment. If I break my vows, I feel like God will judge me.”

Gyda understood what he was saying. She did not mind that Athelstan believed in more than one God; it fascinated her. “You have raided with my father, and you have killed men in battle. You wear our armband around your wrist to show that you are one of us and that you believe in our Gods.”

Athelstan looked at Gyda as if he was struggling with what to say next. “My heart tugs me in two places, to Thor and God. When I was crucified, King Ecbert saved me. He treated me as if I was a holy man, prophesied from God himself, and I began to question myself. I felt a close connection to God again, but I could still hear Thor beat his hammer among the thunder.”

“A God should not judge one of its followers for living their life freely. Christians call us savages, but we worship gods who bless us and honor us even after death. What does a Christian God do that Odin cannot?” Athelstan smiled but remained silent, so Gyda continued. “I will not force myself upon you if you feel unsure about it, but I think the Gods brought you in my life for a reason, Athelstan.”

She went to stand, but Athelstan stopped her. He leaned towards, gently pressing his lips against hers. Gyda froze at first before melting into his affection. Athelstan lowered them both on the hard ground as she spread her legs, allowing him to nestle himself between them. She could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears as her nerves started taking over her body.

Athelstan’s hand teased with the hem of Gyda’s nightdress before pulling it up and over her head. He peppered kisses along her neck, his tongue tracing her collarbone. Gyda felt like her body was melting underneath him that she hardly noticed when he entered himself, insider, her.

Gyda tensed, shocked by the pain. “Are you okay?” Athelstan asked.

Gyda nodded her head. Athelstan waited until she urged him to continue. As the pain dulled, pressure began to build. Gyda bit her lip to stifle her moan while Athelstan started to thrust faster. The pain returned, but it wasn’t enough to make Gyda stop Athelstan. She closed her eyes, blocking out the pain, and focused on Athelstan’s heavy breathing.

As Gyda dug her nails into Athelstan’s biceps, she felt him tense and then grow still. “You’re shaking,” Gyda gasped.

“I’m fine,” Athelstan replied, pulling himself from her. They silently laid beside one another, not knowing what to say. As Gyda sat up, she found her nightdress and slid it over her head. She felt as if she should say something, but what was there to say? Gyda looked over her shoulder to find Athelstan sleeping. She gently stood, not wanting to wake him and returned to her bed, feeling indifferent.

________________________

A week had passed since Athelstan and Gyda had sex. Things had become awkward between the two, and people close to them picked up on it. The day that Lagertha arrived back at Kattegat, Ragnar waited with Gyda by the docks. “Something has happened between you and Athelstan,” Ragnar noted. “What has happened?”

Gyda could not face her father, afraid that the blush on her face would give it away. As Gyda kept her eye on Lagertha and her ships, Ragnar kept pestering her. “Tell me,” he nudged her shoulder. “Athelstan will not speak to me about it.”

“Athelstan and I have had sex,” Gyda finally admitted. She could feel Ragnar staring intently at her side profile, but she refused to look at him. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“I do!” Ragnar hissed. “Athelstan?”

“Is that surprising?” Gyda turned to face him. “I’ve always been fond of him.”

“I know that,” Ragnar replied, trying to accept what his daughter had told him. “I just did not think you were ready for that?”

Gyda wanted to bury herself under a rock. “Can we stop talking about this?”

“Yes,” Ragnar said almost too eagerly.

Gyda joined her family for dinner, including Athelstan. Ragnar kept glancing at the pair who sat on opposite ends of the table. She knew that her father was having a hard time accepting her news, but Gyda couldn’t help find his struggle entertaining. Ragnar asked Athelstan to accompany him on a walk, which caused the priest to turn pale. Gyda couldn't help but be a little worried for him too. Ragnar and Athelstan were close friends, but Gyda was his only daughter.

“Your father has told me what has happened between you and Athelstan,” Lagertha said, as they stitched the blanket. “I cannot say that I am surprised. You had a crush on him when you were younger.”

“How mad is Ragnar?” Gyda asked.

“He is not mad, just surprised. He did not know you were interested in Athelstan. Your father said it's not a bad choice, especially for you. He is loyal to us to your father. You wouldn’t have to worry about him betraying us.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Gyda turned to her mother, an awkward blush spreading across her face. “When you first had sex, was it painful?”

Lagertha smiled before taking Gyda by her hands. “Yes,” Lagertha admitted. “I did not enjoy my first time, nor the second time though, it was better than the first, but after that, it became enjoyable, especially when you find the right partner.”

“Is father and Sigvard the only men you’ve slept with?”

Lagertha shifted uncomfortably on the bench. “No,” she admitted. “I have slept with Rollo.”

“Rollo?” Gyda screeched, causing Lagertha to cover her daughter’s mouth.

“I am not proud of it,” Lagertha admitted. “But I met Rollo around the time I met Ragnar. I had no interest in your father at first, believe it or not, but he was persistent with his efforts to win my heart.”

“So, you did not love Rollo?”

“No,” Lagertha reassured Gyda. “I never have.”

“But Rollo still loves you, doesn’t he?” Gyda asked.

“That I’m not sure,” Lagertha stood up and crossed her arms. “He used to. He often tried to come between Ragnar and me many times, but he’s with Siggy now, and she’s good for him.”

“I agree. Siggy is a good and kind woman, though, but I think Rollo will always love you. Was Rollo not the bear father defeated to win your heart?”

____________________________

Gyda found her hut empty. A sadness filled her as she was afraid that Athelstan might not return. He didn’t owe her anything, they were not in a relationship, nor were they in love, but Gyda cared deeply for the priest.

“Gyda?” Athelstan stood in their open door, breathing heavily. Gyda turned to face him, meeting with the brute force of his lips crashing against hers. Gyda froze, shocked by his assault, before melting into his kiss. They made quick work of one another’s clothes, unable to break their kiss.

Gyda pushed Athelstan down on the ground and straddled him, her desperate need for him taking over. The familiar twinge of pain briefly made its appearance, but Gyda pushed it from her mind. She rocked on top of Athelstan, his hands coming up to cup her full breasts, before guiding her to a comfortable pace. Their moans filled the hut, mixing in each other’s pleasure. Athelstan sat up and turned Gyda over, thrusting faster until he found his climax.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked her.

“No,” Gyda grabbed his face. “It was much better than the first time.” They laughed before a comfortable silence fell between them. “What did my father say to you tonight?”

Athelstan smiled. “Ragnar gave me his blessing to be with you if you so choose,” he turned and smiled at Gyda. “He also threatened to kill me if I broke your heart.”

Gyda laughed, rolling on her stomach to pepper a kiss on Athelstan’s lips. “It is what I choose,” she replied. “But I told you, I will not force you into anything you do not want, including being loyal to me and only me.”

“I would only be loyal to you as I hope you would be loyal to me,” Athelstan replied. “I do have a question for you, Gyda.”

“What is it?” she asked.

“Will you not care what everyone will say once they find out about us? Floki does not like me.”

Gyda furrowed her brows. “Why would I care? Their words are just words. Besides, people like Floki think they speak for our Gods. He should be happy that you believe in our Gods. I don’t think Odin would be mad that a Christian believes in him. Would your God be mad if a pagan started to believe in him?”

“No,” Athelstan replied.

“Well, then it’s settled,” Gyda climbed on top of Athelstan, steadying herself. “You are mine, and I am yours.”


	6. Floki's Betryal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar learns of Ecbert and Floki's betrayals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mixes events from the show and an exaggerated version of history.

WESSEX

Ragnar, alongside his wife, Lagertha, their son Bjorn, and friends, Floki, Torstein, Athelstan, and Rollo, crowded a ship as they sailed for Wessex. Ragnar left Gyda as his new law-giver since she was expecting her first child with Athelstan. Ragnar couldn’t believe it, and neither could Athelstan at first, but they celebrated among their people. Ragnar left Kattegat with a better sound of mind, knowing that his daughter, someone he trusted, ruled in his absence.

Setting up camp, Ragnar sent Torstein ahead to King Ecbert’s village, notifying the cunning King of their return. After a week, Torstein returned with the news that Ecbert requested their company. Ragnar was excited to see his ally and foe again, for he respected Ecbert because he noted that they were similar in many ways.

“Welcome! I bid you all welcome!” King Ecbert greeted the Viking group, outstretching his hand as if he was hugging them all. “Earl Ragnar!”

“He is King now,” Athelstan corrected Ecbert. “King Ragnar Lothbrok.”

Ecbert looked at Athelstan, his eyes shining with excitement before returning his attention to Ragnar. “What happened to King Horik?”

Ragnar stepped forward, “He met with an, uh… an unfortunate accident.”

Ecbert was a smart man, and he understood the meaning. “Then, we are truly equal.”

Ecbert guided them to his great hall, the Vikings sitting on one end while the Christians on the other side. “It is my pleasure to feed you and prove the bounty of our Earth.”

Ragnar had dug into the supper, the food delicious and exotic. He knew this was rich food, unfit for the poor. As he looked at Ecbert, he could tell the King was hiding something from him. “What has happened to our people who chose to fight for Mercia?” Ragnar asked.

“Unfortunately, the forces of my uncle and younger brother have prevailed,” Princess Kwenthrith answered. Ragnar found the Princess interesting, yet something about her got under his skin.

“But, if you, Ragnar Lothbrok, and you, Lagertha, would join with us, I am sure of victory.”

Ragnar translated what Ecbert said to Lagertha and the rest of his party.

“King Ragnar, I have given you land,” Ragnar leaned further back in his seat, unsure if he was going to like what Ecbert had to say. “Let me tell you the truth, as God is my witness, some of my nobles do not agree with what I have done. They are afraid, but I am determined to honor our treaty. In return, some of you, at least, must fight for Princess Kwenthrith.”

Ragnar inhaled and rubbed at his face. “That is not part of our original agreement, but...in good faith, and in hopes of creating a long and prosperous friendship, I will fight, but I cannot speak for the others.”

Aethelwulf, King Ecbert’s son, was the first to jump onto this new agreement. “I will fight alongside these pagans. For Mercia.”

Ragnar translated once more about this new arrangement. Bjorn was the first to agree among the Vikings, alongside Rollo, Porunn, Floki, and Torstein, but Lagertha had not. “Wife?” Ragnar asked her, gaining her attention as well as Ecbert’s.

Lagertha spoke about their dream of farming and not fighting. Athelstan came over and translated Ecbert’s words. Finally, Lagertha agreed to stay behind and see to their lands.

The Vikings who wished to settle upon their new land gathered together their materials. Ragnar people watched everyone. Bjorn and Porunn embraced in a passionate gesture, Judith kissing Athelstan’s hands before wishing her husband goodbye. “Are you happy about this brother?” Rollo asked, coming to stand next to his brother. “Fighting for Christians?”

“Since when does any of this have anything to do with my happiness?” Ragnar flashed his brother a sarcastic smile before walking away to find Lagertha.

“Don’t die,” Lagertha greeted her husband, rubbing her hands along his armor. “You will want to meet your son.”

Ragnar looked down at Lagertha’s belly, noticing a small bump tight against her dress. “Are you?”

Lagertha grabbed his hand to lay it against her belly. “I am,” she smiled.

Ragnar pulled Lagertha into a tight hug before passionately kissing her in front of everyone, including King Ecbert. “Athelstan!” Ragnar called his friend, who stood behind the wagon, giving them a moment of privacy. “Look after my wife.”

________________________________________

King Ecbert joined Lagertha and Athelstan’s wagon, surprising her. The whole trip, she noticed that Ecbert stared at her, which piqued her interest. What was so curious about her that he could not keep his eyes from her. “Athelstan, ask King Ecbert why he keeps looking at me.”

Athelstan translated her question to the King before he answered. “King Ecbert asks if you are a free woman?”

Lagertha sat back, surprised by Ecbert’s bluntness. “Tell him I am Ragnar’s wife.”

Athelstan spoke to Ecbert again before turning back to Lagertha. “He says that’s a pity.”

They arrived at their destination, the land open, and the soil fertile. Lagertha couldn’t believe her eyes; the grass was green, the ground dark as Ecbert gifted a handful to her. “King Ecbert has arranged for some of the laborers who worked here to help us farm the land.”

Lagertha could hear her people comment on the tools the Christians brought them.

“What are they saying?” King Ecbert asked.

“They’re saying their grandfathers used some of these tools,” Athelstan replied with a chuckle.

Ecbert returned several days later with Nobles and a more advanced plow to help the Vikings settlement. Lagertha had surprised Ecbert by speaking and understand conversational Anglo-Saxon. It was much easier to understand the King without Athelstan playing translator. Lagertha returns to King Ecbert’s village with Athelstan and Ecbert’s daughter-in-law, Judith. Ecbert wanted to show Lagertha something that he swore that she had never seen before. “Is really this a bath?” A vast, square filled with murky water, filled half the room. It looked deep, like a river or a small pound. Bending down, she splashed the water, giggling like a young girl. “It is very big.”

“So,” King Ecbert said, locking the doors behind him. “Who will join me?”

Lagertha did not mind; in fact, she followed Ecbert, undressing. Judith and Athelstan were a bit hesitant, but with King Ecbert’s persuasion, they undressed and joined the others in the large bath. Lagertha noticed the murals on the wall, “Who are those people?” She asked.

“Let’s talk about the Romans,” King Ecbert said. “Most of what they built here now lies in ruins, but...there are other places. A great city, which the Romans built, and it still stands to this day. It is a city called Paris, in a land called Frankia. I visited there with the emperor Charlemagne.”

Lagertha was curious to know more, leaning closer to King Ecbert. “I’ve once visited Paris myself,” Athelstan added. As he talked about his journey to Paris, Lagertha felt butterflies in her stomach. She could imagine what this city looked like, how lavish and different it would be from Kattegat as if it was out of a dream. Oh, how Ragnar would love to hear about it.

“How far is this city?” Lagertha asked, taking a sip of her wine.

As King Ecbert talked, Lagertha glanced at Athelstan, who was staring at Judith. She could sense there was something between them, and maybe there was something between them before Gyda. King Ecbert leaned in and kissed Lagertha, which startled her. She could hear Judith and Athelstan leave, as King Ecbert continued to kiss her.

Lagertha sat her cup down and placed her hands on the King’s chest. “I cannot, King Ecbert. I was faithful to Ragnar,” Lagertha rejected his affection.

“It does not surprise me that Ragnar has married the likes of a woman like you,” King Ecbert said. “A woman who is not like no other.”

“Ragnar and I have married once before,” Lagertha confessed. “The gods brought us back together again, and I carry his son inside of me.”

With that, Lagertha lifted herself from the tub and wrapped the thin cloth around her body. As she rounded the corner, she saw Judith leaving Athelstan. “I cannot tell you what to do,” Lagertha said, surprising the priest. “But, do not do anything that will break my daughter’s heart.”

__________________________________

The time had come to show King Ecbert and the Christians the ritual of blessing and fertilizing their lands. Death brings life. Lagertha stood above her people, facing the cow that was a gift to their Gods. Her people stood around her, holding torches, bowls that were to collect the blood, instruments that played in present to their gods. Lagertha could see the Christians gathering around King Ecbert, Athelstan standing next to him.

“Frey, god of plenty, shining Frey, we summon you. We offer you this sacrifice. Frey, son of Njord, you who decides when the sun rises or the rain comes down, bring forth the fruitfulness of the earth. With the blood of this sacrifice, nourish and make fecund mother earth. With your phallus, fill her womb for the increase of the earth.” As Lagertha looked around, she felt a breeze blow past her. “Now is the time.”

The Vikings shouted, calling out the gods as they slaughtered the cow. Lagertha felt tears roll down her face as their gift was received. A woman brought Lagertha a bowl of blood, dipping her fingers into the warm red liquid, she ran her two fingers from her chin, along her neck, and to her white dress. Suddenly, two women poured the bowls of blood among her shoulders, instantly warming and blessing Lagertha’s body. They continued to bless the soil with the cow’s blood and seed as the Christians watched.

____________________

Aethelwulf walked into the great hall, joyously reuniting with his father. Princess Kwenthrith walked in with her brother, who they defeated in war. Ragnar was the third to enter, and Lagertha felt her body blossom with his appearance. She watched as Ragnar and Ecbert communicated, their odd friendship drawing everyone’s attention.

“How is the settlement?” Ragnar asked, looking at Athelstan and then searching for Lagertha.

“Well, if you want to know the answer to that question, you had better ask Earl Ingstad.”

Ragnar ran up to Lagertha and embraced her. “You are wounded,” she said, drawing back as he hissed in pain.

“Yes, but Princess Kwentrith gave me some of her medicine,” Ragnar replied. The Princess was staring at the couple. “She pissed on my wound.”

“Pissed?” Lagertha didn’t know whether to laugh. “That is unusual.”

“It was,” Ragnar replied. “How is the settlement?”

“It’s working,” Lagertha beamed. “We have planted the first crop. King Ecbert gave us a new plow, and always assured us of his protection.”

“And you believed him?” Ragnar asked, skepticism heavy in his voice.

“Yes.”

“So, it seems you two got on well, then.” Lagertha stared at her husband as he continued. “What happened between you two.”

“We bathed together,” Lagertha admitted. “He kissed me.”

Ragnar blue eyes darkened with anger and jealousy. “And what did you do?”

“I told him I was faithful to you, and I left.”

Ragnar placed a possessive hand on her belly before leaning down and kissed her, staking his claim in front of King Ecbert and everyone who dared to watch. He pulled back and whispered in her ear. “You are mine.”

King Ecbert signaled for the music, and the feast started. With the influence of wine, the tension had left the room, and the Christians and Vikings celebrated. Lagertha was missing her son, whom Ragnar told her the news of Porunn. Lagertha found Athelstan, sitting alone, and lost in his thoughts. “Athelstan,” Lagertha called, sitting down next to him before she could ask him anything, King Ecbert interrupted them.

“My friend,” Ecbert said, kissing both of their cheeks. “The battle for Mercia is won! But not yet the settlement. Stay! Stay both of you! Oversee your future! What could be more important?”

“I have told you of my decision,” Lagertha replied. “My place is at Ragnar’s side in Kattegat.”

“What about you, Athelstan?” King Ecbert asked. “Will you?”

“I have not discussed it with Ragnar,” Athelstan replied.

“Or with Judith?” Ecbert replied, catching both his and Lagertha’s attention. “My daughter-in-law has grown fond of you. I know it! She has told me!” Lagertha found the double meaning and glared at Athelstan, who would not meet her eye.

King Ecbert instantly noticed the tension and released both of them. “If you go, she will miss you as indeed will I.” And quickly, he left.

“What did you do, Athelstan? What did you do with Judith?”

“I slept with her,” Athelstan replied.

Lagertha stood and straightened out her dress. “And what will you tell my daughter? How will you try and not break her heart?”

_____________________________________

The Vikings returned to Kattegat to find Gyda had her child. “A girl!” Gyda cried, cradling her and Athelstan’s daughter in her arms. The group watched as Athelstan held his daughter, eyes glistening with tears. Gyda stood beside him, stroking her child's dark hair.

“What have you named her?” Lagertha asked.

“Norna,” Gyda. The new parents widely smiled at one another, silent communication between the two. Fate brought Gyda and Athelstan together. Who brought her parents back together.

Gyda turned back to her parents. “How was the trip to Wessex?”

“Successful,” Lagertha replied. “We planted the first cop with the help of King Ecbert.”

But Gyda could sense there was more. “But something has happened? What is it?”

“Torstein is dead,” Ragnar announced.

“Killed by Christians,” Floki hissed, before spitting towards Athelstan. Helga looked embarrassed by her husband’s action and quickly dragged him off.

“What is the matter with Floki?” Gyda asked, disgusted by his actions.

“He thinks he can speak for the Gods,” Ragnar said, annoyance and frustration filling his tone.

Gyda shook her head, equally frustrated with Floki’s behavior. “Where’s Bjorn and Porunn?”

“Porunn was hurt in battle,” Lagertha explained. “She is weak, and we are afraid she will die soon.”

“Yes,” Ragnar replied. “That and the baby she carries inside her belly because Bjorn could not stop her fighting.”

Gyda tilted her head at her father. “You think Bjorn can tell a woman like Porunn what to do, father? She was once a slave, and now she is a free woman.”

Ragnar clicked his tongue. “I need to find my sons.”

“Don’t worry about your father,” Lagertha reassured her. “I will handle him now, go spend time with Athelstan. I’m sure he has much to tell you.” Lagertha shot Athelstan a look before heading to the great hall.

_____________________

Gyda and Athelstan returned to their hut. “Have you not been sleeping in here?” Athelstan asked her, noticing the absent fire.

“No,” Gyda answered. “I’ve been sleeping in the great hall to be closer to my brothers.”

“Let me put on a fire.” Gyda watched him, rocking their sleeping daughter in her arms. She waited until the flames warmed their hut before setting Norna in her crib. Gyda sat on their bed, as Athelstan came to sit beside her.

“What was my mother talking about?” Lagertha asked him, grabbing his hand.

“Gyda,” Athelstan whispered. “There are things that happened in Wessex that I’m ashamed to admit. Things that will hurt you.” Gyda’s heart leaped to her throat, but she remained silent. “I slept with someone.”

Gyda removed her hand from Athelstan’s and stood, putting distance between them. “What is her name?” Gyda asked.

“Judith, she’s the King’s daughter-in-law,” Athelstan explained.

“And did you have something with her before you came back here? I mean, returned here with my father?”

“No,” he quickly replied. “Judith didn’t pay much attention to me until I came back.”

“Do you love her?” Gyda tried to sound firm, but she could hear the insecurity in her voice.

“No,” Athelstan quickly replied, wrapping his arms around her. “I can’t explain it, and I can’t apologize enough for hurting you, Gyda.”

“I cannot hide my feelings from you, Athelstan.”

“I don’t want you to.”

“Viking men take multiple wives or companions; my father wanted to take a second wife, yet, my mother divorced him. We are not married, nor can I pretend that you have not broken my heart, but you say that your god forgives, then why can’t I?”

“Gyda,” Athelstan buried his face in her neck and cried. She held him close, comforting him, despite her feelings. It would take time for her to forgive Athelstan completely, but fate had brought them together.

_______________________

The Viking's routine returned to normal after their arrival. Lagertha gave birth to twin boys, Erik and Agnar, which Ragnar hosted a feast to celebrate. Gyda and Athelstan married, surrounded by family and friends. But, with celebrations came tragedy Porunn, Bjorn’s companion, died from her battle wounds.

Three years had passed before Ragnar learned of King Ecbert’s betrayal. The older man who Floki brought to him, told Ragnar of the devastation the Christians raged upon the settlement. “I watched my wife and children slaughtered in front of me. Several of us survived, and we escaped.”

“Come here,” Ragnar comforted the man. Ragnar locked eyes with Lagertha over her shoulder, who had tears in her eyes. The failure of the settlement was heartbreaking to them both.

Ragnar turned to Floki, who had a satisfied smile on his face. “Do you see now, Ragnar?” Floki asked. “This adventure was doomed from the start. We ignored the warnings of the gods, and so they refused to protect our farmers, and who can blame them, Ragnar?”

“There were no signs, Floki! This was done by a deceitful King!” Lagertha argued.

“Believe me, Floki, Aethelwulf and his father will feel the wrath of the gods and my revenge,” Ragnar threatened.

“And Athelstan?” Floki asked.

“What about Athelstan?” Ragnar asked.

“He persuaded us to deal with Ecbert and the Christians. He persuaded us of the good faith, but now you must see the truth, Ragnar; it was all a trap!”

Ragnar shot out his hand, pointing his finger at Floki. “Athelstan is not to blame, Floki! If anyone is to blame, it is me. Do you understand! Me!”

“Look at what the gods are trying to tell us!” Floki argued.

“Me, Floki!” Ragnar shouted, startling everyone in the room.

Lagertha watched the two friends who were at opposite ends. Lagertha didn’t trust the feeling in her gut as Floki stormed out. Floki’s hatred of the Christians and Athelstan was far from over, that much was obvious.

__________________________________

“We must prepare for another battle,” Ragnar told his people as he sat on his throne. “King Ecbert betrayed us! He killed our daughters, sons, and slaughtered our children! But the Saxons will soon seek the revenge of the gods and our rath! They will fear the day the Vikings returned to Wessex!”

Gyda and Athelstan felt a shift as people became resentful towards him, since Ragnar’s announcement. “You know my father won’t let anyone harm you,” Gyda whispered, holding Athelstan close as they made love.

“I no longer wear my armband,” Athelstan confessed. “I no longer worship the gods. Who can protect me?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Gyda said, feeling tears slide down her face. “I won’t let them harm you!”

________________________

As weeks went by, Ragnar called upon the Earls around them, one of them being Earl Kalf. “Earl Kalf!” Ragnar greeted the earl by the docks. “It is good to see you!”

“Like you, King Ragnar, and you as well, Queen Lagertha,” Kalf smiled at her. “I am excited to go to England with you.”

Ragnar turned his attention towards the large man towering over both Kalf and Ragnar. “Who is this chunk of meat?” Ragnar asked.

“This is Earl Siegfried,” Kalf introduced the man.

“Lord Ragnar, I put my ships and my warriors at your disposal,” Earl Siegfried said, pledging his loyalty.

Something or someone caught Ragnar’s attention. “I’m sure you remember King Horik’s son and the widow of Jarl Borg. They also have expressed a desire to take part in our raid,” Kalf reintroduced Ragnar’s foes.

“Erlendur. Torvi.”

Lagertha watched the tense reunion, but soon all bad feelings were forgotten as the feast started. Music was playing, the passing of ale as well as meats and vegetables. Once foes turned allies, they celebrated their upcoming raid against the Saxons. Unfortunately, Lagertha would not be joining them due to taking care of young children.

“I hear you have given Ragnar twin boys,” Kalf said, coming up to stand next to Lagertha, who watched the crowd of her friends.

“I did,” Lagertha smiled. “Erik and Agnar.”

“It seems as if the gods favor Ragnar,” Kalf said, looking down at her round stomach. “Can I make a fair assessment to say that it will be a boy?”

Lagertha rubbed her stomach in response. For that, the answer was obvious.

Gyda entered the hut with Norna fast asleep on her shoulder. “Let me take her,” Ragnar said, spotting his daughter. Gyda watched as Ragnar held his granddaughter. “Have you seen Athelstan?”

“No,” Gyda replied. “I thought he was here with you?”

“No,” Ragnar replied. “Don’t worry; I’m sure he will be here soon!”

Gyda grabbed a cup of ale and began walking around the room. She quickly spotted Torvi, who was sitting by herself. “Torvi,” Gyda greeted the girl. Torvi was seventeen, having married Jarl Borg at a young age.

“Hello, Gyda,” Torvi smiled. “It has been a while since we have seen one another.”

“It has, but I am glad you are here now under better circumstances.”

“Me too,” Torvi replied with a soft smile. “I’m happy to be with my friend again.”

Gyda smiled. “And you as well. Will you be joining the men on their journey to England?”

“No. My son is still too young to travel that far.”

Gyda left to find Bjorn, who had been absent for most of the night. She entered her parent's bedroom to find Bjorn cradling Agnar in his arms. “You’ll have another chance at being a father,” Gyda said, trying to comfort her brother.

“I don’t know,” Bjorn sniffed. “Maybe I’m not blessed by the gods as father thinks I am.”

“Why would you say that?” Gyda asked.

Bjorn shrugged, “It feels the way sometimes.”

“I think the gods test us at times, but we always show just how strong we are, and you, dear brother, are one of the strongest men I know,” Gyda said, rubbing her brother’s shoulder. “Just don’t tell Uncle Rollo.”

Bjorn sat Agnar down and engulfed Gyda in a hug. “Here,” he stepped back and pulled out an armband. “This is Athelstan’s.”

“Where did you get this?” Gyda asked.

“Floki gave it to me,” he replied. “He knows Athelstan doesn’t believe in the gods anymore, and I fear that Athelstan is in danger from Floki.”

Gyda tensed at her brother’s words. “I have to go,” Gyda gasped. “Stay here with Norna!”

“Gyda! Gyda!” Bjorn chased Gyda through the great hall, but she was too quick as she disappeared into the night. She found her hut’s door opened and knew something was wrong. As Gyda entered the shed, it was cold and dark. As she stepped in further, she saw Athelstan’s still body lying on the floor in a puddle of his blood. “No! No! Athelstan!”

Gyda cradled Athelstan’s lifeless body in her lap, feeling her body shake from her sobs. “Gyda,” Bjorn gasped as he entered the hut.

“He’s dead,” Gyda sobbed. “Athelstan is dead!”

Gyda felt someone bend next to her and wrap their arm around her shoulder. She turned to face her father, whose eyes flashed with shared devastation and knowing of who was behind Athelstan’s death. “It was Floki,” Gyda accused through gritted teeth. “It was Floki! We all know it!”

Ragnar inhaled deeply. Gyda could feel her father’s body shake with anger and devastation. Ragnar reached out to touch Athelstan’s still body, but quickly retracted his hand as if placing his hand upon Athelstan made it too real. “I’ll handle this,” Ragnar promised his daughter.

“I want to watch him suffer, father,” Gyda hissed. She reluctantly released Athelstan’s body, laying him back on the floor. Gyda’s dress felt heavy, weighed down by Athelstan’s blood. “I need to see my daughter,” Gyda said, panicked in fear for her daughter’s life. “Where is my daughter?”

“She’s in the great hall,” Bjorn replied.

“Go with her,” Ragnar ordered Bjorn.

Gyda felt as if she were in a daze as she headed to the great hall. It began to rain. She knew Bjorn was beside her as he would grab her arm, guiding her when she would walk off the course. They entered the great hall, which Rollo, Siggy, Earl Kalf, Torvi, and Erlendur lingered.

Lagertha, Gyda’s mother spotted her children and rushed towards them. “What has happened? Whose blood are you covered in?”

“Athelstan’s,” Gyda responded, her voice detached. “He’s dead.” The room grew silent at Gyda’s announcement. Lagertha exchanged a look with Bjorn. “Where’s Norna?”

“She’s in the back,” Lagertha responded.

Gyda pushed past her mother, feeling eyes linger on her with each step she took. As she pushed back the sheer curtain, she found Norna curled in a crib by the fire. Gyda picked up Norna and held her close. Gyda felt her body shake with sobs, and she crumbled to the ground, still holding onto her daughter. When she could no longer feel her legs, she walked out in the great hall to find a group huddled around the table, whispering.

“Gyda,” Lagertha stood and walked over to her daughter. “You will sleep here tonight.”

Gyda looked around the room. “Floki knew Athelstan no longer believed in the gods,” Gyda said.

“You think it was Floki?” Rollo asked.

Gyda stared at her uncle. “We all know it,” she responded. “And he will suffer for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we know, I believe, Agnar and Erik are Aslaug and Ragnar's sons, but, obviously I am changing events and history around. As you can see, Ragnar is doing something about Ecbert's betrayal and he will do something about Floki killing Athelstan, but, Ragnar is a patient man, and uses situations to his advantage.


	7. WESSEX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with King Ecbert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this is a short chapter. I wrote a longer one, but I'd rather have this a filler chapter to catch up with King Ecbert.

WESSEX 

Wessex was on the verge of flourishing. The trading post had blossomed over time, merchants coming from different parts of England to exchange excellent materials, grain, foods, and wine. But, the city itself wasn’t where King Ecbert wanted it to be. Mercia was the strongest of the three English Kingdoms, and Queen Kwentrith held the control of England’s future. 

But other matters had to be dealt with in the future, the very soon future. The Vikings had departed; including Athelstan, the man Ecbert had grown close to and had grown to love. Jealousy flooded the King, overwhelmingly so which was new to him. 

When the Vikings left, their settlement was deemed possible. Over time, he thought the Pagans might convert to Christianity and settle the High Lords. Without their approval, his plan of ruling Merica wouldn’t seem possible. With the help of his resentment towards Ragnar pushed Ecbert into destroying the Danish settlement. 

He found himself alone in the dining room, eating before one of his soldiers reported. “Lady Judith was sick again this morning, my King.” 

“And my son?” King Ecbert asked around a mouthful of food. 

“Was spotted ten miles outside of Wessex, he should arrive within the next hour.” 

“Excellent,” Ecbert thanked the soldier. “Send for Lady Judith.” 

King Ecbert ordered food for his son’s wife, but Judith opposed to touch it. He recognized the signs of a woman with child, but it wasn’t his son’s; it was Aethelstan’s, which worked in his favor. The Vikings would return when they found out about the Danish settlement. Athelstan would be with him; once he found out the news about his child, it would give him a reason to stay with Ecbert. 

“Father, do you believe to be so blind to Judith’s adultery?” Aethelwulf shouted. 

“I am not blind, my son,” King Ecbert said. “But, she will not tell us the name of the father.” 

“Am I supposed to pretend like it does not bother me? My wife has been unfaithful to me the moment I set foot to do your bidding!” 

“No one is asking you to do anything, son, but we cannot do anything that will harm the child! We will have to wait until the child is born.” 

“There’s something you’re not telling me,” Aethelwulf said, bending over the table. “You know who the father of the child is.” 

Ecbert looked up at his son. Of course, he knew who the father of the child was, but until Judith confesses her sins and admits Aethelstan is the father’s child, there was nothing, nor would Ecbert do anything. “Aethelwulf,” he sighed. “Be careful of what you accuse me of knowing.” 

Several months later, Ecbert got what he wanted, though, it was a barbaric way of getting it. Poor Judith didn’t deserve what she got; he didn’t blame her for being entranced by such a holy man. But, Ecbert needed Judith to confess her sins, to acknowledge that Athelstan was the father for Ecbert’s gain for his future and the future of England. 

It had been almost a year since the birth of Alfred and Ecbert began experiencing dreams that spoke to him. First, it started with blood spewing from the mouth of his son, then of Ecbert wearing the holy crown, being crowned King of Mercia. Later of Athelstan, who came and blessed him in the purest form, washing his feet as the Lord did for his followers. 

When Ecbert woke, there was news of Mercia and Queen Kwentrith. “We have some unexpected and urgent news from Mercia. We have heard that several leading Mercian nobles, refusing to pay homage to us, have risen in revolt against Queen Kwenthrith, and overthrown her,” Ecbert spoke to his nobles. 

“As far as we know, she and her son Magnus have been imprisoned in a tower somewhere. Meanwhile, these rebel nobles have set themselves up as a Ruling Council,” Aethelwulf added.

“This flagrant abuse of our last treaty with Mercia cannot and will not be tolerated. I’ve already sent word to King Aelle, our ally, summoning him here. It may be that this time we will have to use force to overcome Mercia.”

“But not before we have made a last attempt to rescue the Queen and her son,” Aethelwulf reassured Wessex’s nobles. 

“You will have to find the tower first!” One of the Lords commented. 

“My Lord, we have already dispatched scouts. We await their report,” Ecbert sighed. 

“Summon your men and your supporters to arms,” the Prince ordered. 

“But if Prince, they may well not be needed, it would be a great and unnecessary expense to keep good men idle and at arms.” 

“Whatever the expense, my Lord, it is surely better to be ready to seize the moment when it arrives, rather than see it wasted and gone.” 

“You are a King’s son, what do you know about the burdens of expense?” Another Lord challenged Aethelwulf. 

“My Lords, you talk as if it were an expensive luxury to keep a standing army,” Ecbert chimed in, defusing the situation. “But I warn you, it is a rather necessity for Ragnar Lothbrok, or others just like him, could return to these shores at any moment, and I fear that will be soon!” Ecbert stood, stepping towards the high Lords. “I beg you, cease your quarrels. We are talking about the destiny of Wessex!” 

Sooner rather than later, a scout returned from Mercia with information regarding the whereabouts of the Queen and her son, and Aethelwulf departed, leaving Ecbert alone with Princess Judith. He liked Judith; she was unlike any Christian woman he’d ever met. Eager to learn, yet desired to be something any Christian woman wanted, freedom. 

Over several months, he granted Judith what she wanted; her freedom, teaching her the sacred texts, and becoming a painter. Yet, they became closer as she gave herself to him, and as they grieved over the death of their beloved Athelstan. 

When Aethelwulf returned with Queen Kwentrith and her son, he called upon King Aelle. He opposed Magnus sitting on Mercia’s throne, which sparked something in Ecbert. If the child were Ragnar Lothbrok's, an attack on Mercia would work in Ecbert’s favor. 

Ecbert sat up a meeting with a man known as Wigstan. “This is the man I knew only as W,” one of his soldiers said. 

A tall man stood in the shadows, his hair long and white, flowing over his shoulders. “Who is really Prince Wigstan? Is that correct?” 

“Yes, King Ecbert. That is correct.” 

The two men talked about Mercia, the drunks that try to rule it, the distasteful and horrific history of Prince Wigstan’s family, and how they became mad. Then, Wigstan talked about the future of Mercia and his part in it. “I shall quit Mercia and England and travel in pilgrimage to Rom as a common beggar. I only want a chance to redeem my sins.” 

“And the kingdom?” Ecbert asked. 

“I shall formally renounce the kingdom in your name. You will afterward be King of Wessex and Mercia. Your kingdom will be huge, but in you, I see a leader strong and ambitious enough to take both our countries forward and defend them against our enemies, especially the Northmen.” Wigstan took the ancestral crown out of his mother’s coffin and gave it to King Ecbert. “This was once the ancestral crown of Mercia. Now, it will be your crown, King Ecbert.”  
He had achieved his goals. After the death of Queen Kwentrith, King Ecbert became King of Mercia and Wessex. The power he felt flowed through him, warming him like fire. He held two kingdoms in his hands, and that made him dangerous, almost as dangerous as his friend and foe; Ragnar Lothrbok. 

“My King,” one of the soldiers came into the dining room. “Queen Ealhswith and her children have arrived! They bring grim news!” 

Ecbert rushed out into the courtyard to see a dirty Queen and her children. “My God,” he gasped. “What’s happened.” 

“Ragnar Lothbrok and his pagan army have happened, my Lord! They’ve attacked Northumbria and hold my husband, King Aelle hostage! My children and I have barely escaped!” 

“How large is his army?” Aethelwulf asked. 

“What?” Queen Ealhswith asked. 

“How large is his army! How many does that Pagan command?” 

“Thousands, My Lord! We underestimated him! My husband thought he would only come with only a few hundred, but this time it was different! His army of devils attacked the city, burned most of it!” 

Ecbert watched Aethelwulf pace with anger and worry. Ecbert knew Ragnar would return, but not so soon. “Father, we have to gather a large army! Draw your men from Mercia and Wessex! Allow me to go and fight and kill these Pagans once in for all!” 

“Wait a minute,” Ecbert said. “Take Queen Ealhswith and her children inside! Aethelwulf, Judith, go with them.” 

Ecbert went inside his throne room, where they could have more privacy. “I don’t think we should wait and allow the Pagan’s to attack us! I think the best strategy is surprising them with an attack on their grounds.” 

“Ragnar Lothbrok is a smart man,” Ecbert said. “He’s ambitious and cunning. He attacked England because he wants new land to settle on. He helped Queen Kwentrith, so I would grant him farmlands for his people and ours, and I took that away.” 

“And he won’t stop until we’re all dead! We need to strike, and we need to strike now!” 

“No!” Ecbert snapped, pointing his finger at his son, silencing him. “I will not put our people’s life at unnecessary risk! Ragnar Lothbrok has King Aelle as his hostage. If we speak with Ragnar, we can try and get King Aelle back.” 

“Or they could just kill us the moment you request to meet with them,” Aethelwulf huffed. 

“Ragnar is much smarter than you give him credit for,” Ecbert said. “He’s not a reckless man. He will listen, especially if we give him something.” 

“We don’t owe him anything!” Aethelwulf shouted, knocking over dishes. 

“Your impatience is what will get King Aelle, and all of us killed. We have to talk to Ragnar and see what he wants, and I need you to travel to Northumbria and tell him I request to meet with him.”


	8. Northumbria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar and the Vikings conquer Northumbria ... but not without a hostage and a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while, but I lost a little interest in the story as my motivation went out of the window. It's a short chapter, but a lot more will be happening in the next as Ragnar and Ecbert meet face to face for the first time since he betrayed Ragnar.

The many things people envied about Ragnar was his patience. Ragnar had ways that people found peculiar and a little odd, but he still held respect from his people and his enemies. It had been nearly half a year since Athelstan’s death, and whatever revenge Ragnar was planning, he kept in the dark from his daughter, Gyda, who still mourned the loss of her husband. 

The Vikings had taken their time making preparations before they boarded their ships and headed towards Wessex, and Gyda was among the travelers. “I don’t understand why you need me,” Gyda argued with her father. “I should be here with my mother.”

“It’s part of the plan,” Ragnar whispered.

“And what plan is that?” Gyda asked, but was met with more silence. “You can’t keep hiding things from me, father! I’m beginning to feel like you, and I don’t want the same things anymore!” 

“Be patient and trust me,” Ragnar reassured his daughter, kissing her forward. “

Their journey to England was successful. They walked for miles until Ragnar decided to make camp. After the tents had been drawn up, a strong thunderstorm came through which excited Ragnar. He gathered around by the massive fire, calling upon his allies and friends to join him. “We are close to a kingdom called Northumbria where King Aelle rules,” Ragnar explained. 

“Why not just travel to Wessex and attack King Ecbert directly?” Rollo asked. “We have enough men.”

“I’m afraid someone will spot us among our journey and alert the Kings. But, if we attack Northumbria quickly, we can hold the Kingdom and send out messengers to the other Kings. Then, we can draw out King Ecbert and his men.” 

Everyone agreed to the idea, and by noon they were several miles outside of the walls to the walls of Northumbria. “I need a group of men to ride ahead,” Ragnar said. “Let King Aelle know that we’re here. Let us fool King Alle into thinking we have a small army. We’ll draw them out, and then we attack.” 

Ragnar decided that Rollo and Earl Kalf should go along, while the rest stayed behind and waited. A couple of hours later, the group heard the sounds of hooves running towards them. They’re coming with their full army,” Rollo said. “It is not much, but we can defeat them, Ragnar.” 

“If we leave now, we’ll meet them upon their road,” Kalf stated. 

The Viking army set off with Ragnar in the front on his horse. Several miles ahead, they met King Aelle’s army, and soon a great battle broke out. “Keep King Aelle alive!” Ragnar ordered. 

The battle was bloody, leaving hardly any of King Aelle’s men alive. Gyda, who joined her father instead of staying behind in the camp with the women and children, got to fight alongside her brother, father, and uncle. Gods, how she missed the feeling of a shield and sword in her hand. 

King Aelle was captured but put up a good fight. Gyda had never seen the King before, but she wasn’t expecting an overweight man whose crown was too small for his head. Ragnar dragged the King behind his horse upon the dirt roads into his own Kingdom. The people of Northumbria screamed, running away from the Vikings, who began sacking the Kingdom. 

It didn’t take long for the Vikings to overpower Northumbria. Most of the Christian men were killed, and the women were either captured as slaves or for reasons Gyda didn’t like to think about. 

Gyda was curious about the Kingdom, which wasn’t too much more extensive than Kattegat. She walked through the building, following the hallways until it guided her downstairs and to a secret worship room where a woman and her two children were hiding. The children began crying in fright as they spotted Gyda, while the mother protected her children with her body. Gyda could see that the little girl was around Ubbe’s age, while the little boy seemed to be around Hvitserk’s age. 

“Shh,” Gyda tried to comfort the children, but the mother lashed out with a knife. 

Gyda took a step back, grabbing onto the hilt of her sword when several Viking men bombarded the room. One man walked towards the woman, holding at her. Spitting and cursing at the man in old English, when he slapped the woman hard across the face. 

“Stop!” Gyda shouted, pushing the man away from the woman. “We need them alive!” 

“What for? They are Christians!” The Viking man spat. 

“Look at their clothes! They are lavish! The woman wears a crown, so she must be the King’s wife, and these must be their children! We’ll bring them to my father!” 

Gyda escorted the woman and her children upstairs, finding Ragnar sitting on a throne. “Father!” she called. “I think this is King Aelle’s wife and their children.” 

Gyda lined up the woman and her children, as father stepped from the throne and studied the trio. “Hello,” he said, squatting down to the children’s level. “Do not be afraid.” 

“We should kill them and serve their heads to King Aelle,” Floki said. 

“I’m not killing children,” Ragnar hissed, standing back up. “Are there any of Aelle’s men alive?” 

“Yes,” Bjorn replied. “But not for long.” 

“Have several of Aelle’s men take the woman and her children to Wessex,” Ragnar ordered. “Let them tell King Ecbert that the Vikings are here for revenge.” 

Floki looked angry, but Bjorn already went outside to gather some of Aelle’s men. “Father,” Gyda grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. “I want to travel with them.” 

“Why?” Ragnar asked. 

“Just to make sure they get there safely,” she replied. “I don’t trust some of these men.” 

Ragnar stared at her before looking up at Kalf. “Go with her,” he ordered. “But, if one hair is harmed on her hair, I will kill you myself, Earl.” 

“Yes, King Ragnar,” Kalf agreed, frightened by the threat. 

____________________

Gyda and Kalf rode on horseback, as the third horse pulled a wagon that seated the woman and her children. There was no need for King Aelle’s men since Gyda and Kalf had taken on the mission. 

“May I ask you something?” Kalf asked, halfway through their journey. 

“What is it?” Gyda replied. 

“How was being married to a Christian? Was it different?” 

The question caught Gyda off guard. “Um, no. It wasn’t. Athelstan, he was a kind man. Passionate, patient, and fearless.” 

“Why did he not stay with his people when he had the chance?” 

“We are his people,” Gyda snapped. 

“But how can he be? He doesn’t believe in Thor or Oden. He believes in their God,” Kalf pressed. 

“Yes, he did. When my father brought Athelstan over as a monk, Athelstan prayed every night over his book, or the bible is what he called it. Bjorn always laughed at him, never fully understanding what or who Athelstan prayed too. But, I was curious, and I asked him to explain to me who his God was,” 

“He explained it the best he could, but I remembered paying more attention to the passion and love in his voice when he spoke about his God. Even before Floki killed Athelstan, he had told me that his God spoke to him. When Earl Haraldson asked Ragnar to choose between a piece of treasure or Athelstan, he chose Athelstan,” 

“My father saw how important Athelstan was. He was an educated man who had traveled to different parts of the world that Ragnar longed to visit. Why do you think my father is always talking about sailing to Wessex or Paris?” 

“I do not know,” Kalf replied. 

“My father’s dream is to settle our people in different parts of the world. To settle on land that our people can prosper for many years. If this wasn’t so important to Ragnar, do you think we would be here?” 

Kalf was quiet for a long while, giving Gyda a moment with her thoughts. “How will you raise your daughter? Will she be a Christian, or will she worship the Gods?” 

“She will be both,” Gyda replied firmly. “She will worship the Gods of her mother, and worship the God of her father.” 

__________________

Kalf and Gyda arrived at Wessex, which was much larger than Northumbria. The Kingdom was protected by a large stone wall that wrapped around the Kingdom. There were four posts with several soldiers standing guard with bows ready to attack. 

The guards spotted Gyda and Kalf and signaled their arrival by blowing a horn. Gyda and Kalf stopped several feet away from the gate, which was beginning to open. Gyda and Kalf watched as more of Ecbert’s guards came out waiting for their next move. Kalf looked amused but slightly worried as they were outnumbered.   
Gyda dug her heels into her horse and trotted carefully towards the gate with Kalf following. “Do you have a plan?” he asked her. 

“No,” Gyda answered honestly. 

The Viking duo stopped short of the guards whose bows were drawn. “I would like to speak to your King,” Gyda shouted. 

“The King doesn’t have time for pagan scum like you,” one of the guards spat. 

“Not even if we have important hostages?” Gyda tempted them. 

The guards looked at one another than at the wagon. “Piss off before we shoot you dead, demons!” 

Kalf grabbed the hilt of his sword, but Gyda stopped him. “We are here only to deliver the Queen and her children,” she reminded him. 

Gyda stepped towards the wagon and helped the Queen and her children off the wagon. She walked to the trio towards the gate, pushing them towards the surprised guards. “A gift from Ragnar Lothrbok,” Gyda said. “Let your King know that Ragnar Lothrbok has taken Northumbria and holds King Aelle as a hostage.” 

______________________________

The women and children arrived near dusk, and Gyda was reunited with Norna. “I can’t thank you enough, Torvi.” 

“I don’t mind,” Torvi replied. “Guthrum likes playing with Norna.” 

“How are you doing?” Gyda asked her friend. “How is Erlendur treating you?

“What do you mean?” Torvi asked, nervously. 

“I can see that he doesn’t treat you kindly,” Gyda explained. 

“He is my husband,” Torvi replied. 

“Even so, he shouldn’t treat you like that.” 

Torvi looked around and froze when she spotted Erlendur looking their way. “We shouldn’t be talking about this.” 

“Listen,” Gyda said, grabbing Torvi’s bicep. “I know you don’t like Erlendur, but I know you love my brother.” 

“What?” Torvi gasped, her face turning white. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at him and how he looks at you. If you want to be with Bjorn, you should.” 

“I can’t,” she whispered. “Erlendur will hurt my son.” 

“I won’t let that happen,” Gyda hissed, anger soaring through her. “If a man hurts a child, he is not a warrior. Odin would laugh at him!” Torvi wiped at her eyes, a shiver running through her body. “You need to learn how to take care of yourself, Torvi.” 

“How do you mean?” she asked. 

“Do you want to always live in fear of a man? I can train you to become a shieldmaiden, where you can fight just as bravely in the eyes of Thor and Odin.” 

“Erlendur-” 

“Forget Erlendur,” Gyda shouted, gathering the attention of the people around her. “This is about you, Torvi, and your son! Just think about it, okay? Just promise me you will?” 

“Alright,” Torvi reluctantly agreed. 

_______________________

The next day, a missionary from King Ecbert arrived at Northumbria. “Ragnar Lothbrok?” the man asked Gyda’s father. “King Ecbert would like to meet with you and discuss a treaty.” 

“A treaty?” Floki hissed. “What makes you think we would ever discuss peace with Christians?” 

“King Ecbert has already betrayed a treaty between him and us,” Rollo added. 

“My father put his faith in the treaty with King Ecbert,” Bjorn said. “It seems like King Ecbert only has an interest in getting King Aelle back.” 

“And is King Aelle alive?” the man asked. 

“He is,” Bjorn replied. “But he won’t be for long of King-”

“Enough,” Ragnar growled, annoyed by everyone around him. Ragnar stood with a grunt and walked over to the missionary, who was trembling. “Tell King Ecbert … that if he wants a treaty, then we will meet in the middle.” 

“The middle?” 

“In the middle between Northumbria and Wessex,” Ragnar finished. “What about Mercia?” 

“Mercia?” The missionary gasped. “But-”

“Tell King Ecbert to meet us in Mercia by the next full moon.”


End file.
